Wishes of kindness, of repentance
by Rissi-Sama
Summary: The Jewel is completed...and no ones happy? whats up with that? finished
1. A wish upon the jewel

Wishes of Kindness, and of repentance  
  
Prologue: A wish upon the jewel, . . . Ever so pure . . . Can still have its ups and downs.  
  
Chapter One: A wish upon a jewel  
  
Rain fell in torrents on Kaede's small, self-sufficient, peasant village as a white haired dog demon slowly walked up the stairs that lead to the former priestess Kikyo's grave. Translucent tears fell from his brilliant golden eyes and clung to his cheeks, both adorned with three purple stripes. He traced the letters on her grave with his calloused fingers, careful not to destroy the fine carvings inlaid on the gravestone with his sharp, manicured claws. Inuyasha tightly shut his eyes in a vain attempt to stop the tears that gushed out due the anguish from his bittersweet thoughts as his mind returned to the wish bestowed upon the completed Shikon No Tama.  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
The battle had ended and in Kagome's small hands the complete Shikon No Tama glittered in it's virtuous and pure majesty, but Naraku was not dead yet and the stench of his villainy had yet to disappear. Naraku lay on the ground, struck down by Kagome's arrow. His body twitched as the last shreds of life within him began to fade, but he still had his haunting, and bewitching voice, his last weapon. His eyes bore into Kagome's own, as he menacingly stared through her. His cruel voice taunted her as he spoke,  
" Now that the sacred Jewel is complete; I wonder what are you going to do with it? Are you going to give it to that worthless hanyou Inuyasha? Or will you claim it for yourself and achieve your hearts desire!" Naraku smirked at Kagome's lack of confidence, and began to speak again,  
" Can you really trust that Hanyou?" he asked Kagome, in a last attempt to sully the Shikon No Tama. Naraku opened his mouth, to lay the final menacing phrase, the one that would break Kagome's will, but was silenced as the end of Miroku's Shajaku slit his throat. Blood gushed from the cut and Naraku made a final attempt, as he groaned in pain trying to speak. And Naraku lay lifeless, to reveal the long rotten corpse of Onigumo. Inuyasha nodded to Miroku in thanks then cautiously approached Kagome whose deep brown eyes glanced around fervently as she tossed the phrase, 'hearts desire' within her mind. Suddenly, Kagome looked up from the glittering jewel, and watched with uncertainty as Inuyasha stealthily approached her, his golden eyes glinted like cold steel as ambitiousness overtook his senses.  
  
Kagome felt a moment of de ja vu within her mind as she looked at the cold glint of Inuyasha's eyes, and remember a time when she had just arrived to the Sengoku Jedai, before the jewel was shattered, and before sitting was ever considered weapon of self defense. She, out of fear for Mistress Centipede, unleashed the monster known as Inuyasha, and after Inuyasha had disposed of Mistress Centipede, bore his fangs toward her and demanded the jewel. Now countless shards later, those same eyes greeted her, and that same ambitious voice said, " Kagome, give me the jewel so I can finally become a full fledged demon!" as he extended his hand towards Kagome, awaiting the Jewels placement within it. Kagome glanced at the extended hand and in silent debate thought about her next move. If I give the jewel to Inuyasha, he could abuse it, but that's exactly what Naraku wants. He wants me turn against Inuyasha, so he can sully the jewel! I can't let that happen! That's it I'll give it to Inuyasha! And Kagome decided. Miroku and Sango, watched in amazement as Kagome put the jewel, and her own pale hand within Inuyasha's and pulled him close in an attempt to disarm his ambitiousness. Sango began to speak, but was silenced as Miroku laid a finger on her lips, telling her physically to be quiet and let the scene play out. Miroku and Sango observed what was to happen next. Kagome tantalizingly whispered in his ear, "Inuyasha, when you make your wish, don't let your desire for more power overcome your pure and gentle heart. Instead of wishing for something that can only bring temporary happiness, think of something that you have hoped for, beyond all hope, make that your wish. Make your wish from the heart." Inuyasha gripped Kagome's small waist, and gazed deeply into her brown eyes. Nervously, Kagome planted a kiss on his cheek, and said, before withdrawing beside Sango and Miroku, " I believe in you Inuyasha." Inuyasha gazed at the Shikon No Tama, deep in thought, and finally after several silent moments said, " I wish, for." but he stopped before he rashly spoke, then began anew, " I wish for Kikyo's happiness!" He yelled unto the world. Immediately after Inuyasha declared his wish, the Jewel began to hover in the air directly above him, and glowed the purest, and whitest light anyone had ever seen, and disappeared in the starry night sky, never to exist again.  
  
***Flash back ends***  
  
"Is this really what I wanted, no, what Kikyo wanted? Why am I so sad?" he questioned himself laboriously as he ran his hands through his fine silver hair and along his pointed, doggy ears, which remained after his transformation into a full fledged demon. He knelt his forehead, on which a crescent moon in the color of navy blue laid, on Kikyo's ornate gravestone. He took a deep breath and tears fell more rapidly down his cheeks.  
  
In solemn silence Kagome observed Inuyasha weep reverently as he knelt in front of the fallen priestess' gave. Kagome also bowed her head, but not out of reverence, out of sorrow, at Inuyasha's display of grief towards Kikyo. Soon, she felt crystal drops of sorrow fall from her luscious brown eyes.  
" Inuyasha's never loved me," Kagome said to herself and then took a deep breath, and felt more drops fall from her eyes,  
" He's always loved Kikyo. I guess she got her wish in the end, Inuyasha's heart rests with Kikyo, in the depths of hell!" she bemoaned. She watched him rise and place a pure white Lily on her grave and walk solemnly back to the village. His life still desolate, and Kagome's affection still remained unrequited. 


	2. dunnocant think of one

Chapter Two  
  
Cold droplets of rain drenched Sango's long raven hair that clung, untied to her voluptuous and muscular figure, and intermixed with her own warm, salty tears that fell from her sad, chocolate brown eyes.  
I can endure no more of this! Her thoughts declared as she walked away from the doorway of the small hut, and from Kagome's lamenting figure within the hut. She wrapped her scarf tight around her strong but small shoulders, desperate for warmth. Due to this disparity she ran towards the nearest hut, mud splattered on her pale legs within her soaked Yukata. Nonetheless, Sango kept running, she cared not for the amount of mud gathering on her yukata, and not what hut she intruded upon, she desired an escape from this misery, and hungered for shelter from the pouring rain. While the door did not escape Sango's line of vision, the rock that lay threateningly above the muddy surface and in a moment of fluid grace she tripped over the stone, head butting the door. The impact of Sango's head on the door caused an equal and opposite reaction, thereby sending her backwards and awestruck, twisting her ankle in the process, wincing from the pain. Sensations of soreness coursed through her blood stream as her torn ligament began to heal it self and bruise up. That was how Miroku found he when he opened the door to see who knocked on his hut door.  
"Thanks for carrying me in here, Housi-sama." Sango gratefully said, thanking Miroku as he set her down near the small fire, within the hut. He sat himself beside her and watched with amusement as Sango tried to warm herself. Sango cast a suspicious glance at the amused Miroku and in protest edgily asked,  
"What!" Miroku innocently shook his head and calmly replied,  
" I was just curious as to how you planned to get warm in a completely soaked Yukata. You could always borrow my outer robe." Sango, looked gratefully up at Miroku, who was taking off his outer priestly robe. Sango's cheeks turned a pink hue as she noticed his well-toned chest that didn't fail to show it self through his undershirt.  
"No.I can't, " she falteringly mumbled, but stopped as Miroku lay a calloused finger on her lips. Sango's cheeks gained more redness, if that were indeed possible at his chaste, yet strangely seductive contact. Miroku placed the garment in question in Sango's hands and said,  
" I can't stand to see you shiver like that please take it." Sango greedily grabbed the robes from Miroku and began to walk toward the changing screen, but remembered the tender condition of her ankle and fell the ground, wincing in pain.  
"Are you alright!" Miroku asked urgently as he ran swiftly to her side and helped her into a more comfortable sitting position.  
"I'm fine." Sango insisted as she attempted to hide the pain of her swollen ankle. Miroku shook his head, and brought her diminutive body into a heart-felt embrace.  
"You don't always have to be strong Sango. You don't always have to be brave." He whispered compassionately as he gently rocked her small frame, and stroked her long raven hair with his left hand, that due to Naraku's death no longer contained a self-destructing air rip. Sango, in the monks embrace, possessed very pink cheeks due to their closeness, and was dangerously near to crying. Sango took a deep breath and looked up at the handsome monk,  
" I'm really fine." She began softly, swallowing warm tears that threatened to pour out of her eyes. Then felt his right hand stop stroking her hair, and move to her vulnerable backside.  
"YOU PERVERT!" she yelled, vocally protesting to his common reflex, and then came the slap to follow, or her physical protest. Miroku, needless to say, backed off and mentally cursed himself, for that damned reflex as he watched Sango's furious glance move his way.  
" I didn't mean to Sango, honestly!" he pleaded. Sango 'hurmphed' and retorted,  
" Let me guess, it's a reflex!" Miroku's lavender eyes brightened up as he vibrantly said,  
" I knew you'd understand Sango!" Sango's eyes bulged out of her sockets, while she yelled,  
" I was being sarcastic you pervert! I despise you! That is the lamest excuse!" Upon her finishing her rant, the breeze that had coincidentally entered the room when she opened her mouth, had left as soon as her mouth was closed.  
" Anyways Sango, it doesn't matter now does it. But what does matter is the need for that swollen ankle of yours to heal." Sango was about to object, when Miroku began to expertly wrap her swollen ankle. First, on the arch of her foot, then across the front of her ankle, three times around the main portion of her ankle and back down again, when he finally finished the wrap he tied the cloth and gently set Sango's wrapped foot down.  
"There we go. All we have to do is wait for it to get better." Sango nodded her pretty head quietly in thanks and said quietly,  
"Where did you learn how to.wrap ankles like that?" she asked while she raised her right leg to admire the well-done wrap.  
" I am a monk. I was trained in the arts of healing." Miroku proclaimed confidently, as he flashed Sango his famously cute grin.  
"Hrmph. Some monk." Sango distastefully retorted while rolling her eyes at Miroku's confidence. Miroku sighed at Sango's rather rude comment and dully inquired  
" Is this because I flirt with other women, or because I grope your backside out of reflex?" Sango pouted further, pulling both of her pink lips into an angry scowl and with spirit she stated,  
"Both!" Miroku nodded his head knowingly and affirmed the position he held earlier  
This is too good. He thought to himself as he looked at Sango's  
Blundering and blushing figure with a calculating and curious glare.  
"Forgive me Sango." He said as he soundlessly approached Sango from behind.  
"It's alright Housi-sa." Sango began until she felt two strong arms encircle her waist from behind, and felt Miroku's warm breath dance lightly upon her neck and awaken every nerve. Sango ability to move or speak ceased due to her closeness with the strange monk.  
" But would you rather I kissed you instead?" he knowingly asked Sango with a smirk as he let his breath trail from her sensitive pulse point on her neck and down the part of her back that was exposed. Sango's heartbeat increased tenfold and her defense mechanisms relaxed. She felt his hand delicately feel the nape of her neck and turn her shocked face toward his expectant one. A moment of silence took the couple as they exchanged glances. From lips to eyes, and from eyes to lips, both waiting to see if the other was ready for the next move. The inevitable crash of lips upon lips. Sango tilted her head to the right and she felt Miroku's lips upon her own. He steadily increased the pressure till he forced her lips open to insert his caressing tongue. Sango let his tongue through still partly confused, but still submitting to his probing tongue and allowing it to enter into a primitive dance with her own. The kiss ended minutes later, leaving both of them breathless.  
Yep, Sango, that was exactly what you wanted, and still want more of, but I won't let you. The game is just beginning. Miroku thought while he looked at Sango's face, her eyes open in shock from the overwhelming feelings Miroku awakened by that kiss. She sat expectantly for another kiss, but that kiss never came. Sango looked at Miroku, demanding an explanation. He just looked back and gave her a smirk.  
"Oh no you don't do that to me and only stop at one!" she demanded in a firm voice and grabbed onto Miroku's muscular shoulder inching their faces closer. However, Miroku abruptly turned his head and said,  
" Sango, your frozen let me help you out of those clothes and into my robes." Sango haughtily raised her nose and stated,  
"No I can do it on my on!" She said while rising to her feet, and quickly falling again.  
"Sure you can Sango." Miroku joked sarcastically, and helped Sango to her feet. He held onto her arm and helped her limp to behind the changing screen while carrying his robe to put on Sango.  
"Wait!" Sango shrieked, " I will never let you take off my clothes while I'm facing you. Turn me around." She demanded. Miroku did as she told him, and began to untie the belt on her Yukata.  
Heh. Sango this is only an extension of the game you know. He thought while he teasingly breathed down her neck, causing her pulse rate to rise again.  
Stop playing with my mind Miroku. Her thoughts screamed, but she could not speak ask Miroku took off her Yukata from behind, being extra careful to get her as excited as possible by sliding his hands down her arms, causing her to involuntarily arch back. Miroku grinned, as he set the Yukata down. Sango looked at him pleadingly, but he could not decide if she was telling him to continue or to cease activity. He stopped, seeing that he had teased her enough and slipped his dark blue robe over her head and helped her back to a comfortable sitting position. He looked into her eyes apologetically and quietly said,  
"I'm so sorry for teasing you like this." Sango tore her glance away from Miroku and bowed her head,  
" It's alright." He shook his head in protest and embraced her warmly,  
" It's not Sango." He said quietly as he comforted her, and was in shock when he felt tears fall on his bare shoulder.  
"What's wrong Sango? Is it I?" she shook her head and disentangled herself from him,  
" Its Kagome, and she's so sad. I thought the jewel would solve our problems, but it hasn't!" He looked into her eyes and smiled comfortingly.  
"Did you expect it to?" Sango shrugged her shoulders and whispered,  
" I guess I don't know the answer to that. I always thought when the Shikon no Tama would end all our problems, but it didn't. I thought maybe if Naraku was killed Kohaku would be free, but he's not free he is now a tormented soul lost forever." The thoughts of her lost brother brought more tears out, which ultimately ended up on Miroku's bare shoulder. Miroku tried to comfort her as much as he was capable.  
"Sango, I'm so sorry. We did all that fighting, but it wasn't for nothing." Sango looked at Miroku in confusion as he reached to touch her face and brushed away her falling tears.  
"It wasn't?" She asked, leaning into his gently touch.  
" No Sango, it wasn't. Why don't you go to sleep, your tired?" Miroku suggested as he guided Sango to where his futon lay. Within minutes Sango was asleep, and he watched over her as if she was his own. 


	3. Inuyasha's denial and Kagome's decision

Chapter Three  
  
A soft ray of sunlight slipped soundlessly through Miroku's small hut window and shone upon Sango's peacefully sleeping figure being loyally protected by Miroku, who during the entire night remained partially awake in case an enemy was to attack the village. This being the case, the soft ray of light was enough to rouse Miroku from his half-sleep. He rubbed his pale lavender eyes, eliminating the goop that formed where his eyelids had been shut. Moments later his eyes adjusted to the bright morning light, as he fondly glanced at the sleeping Tajii-Ya who he had yet to declare as his own. Her pale, sweet face glowed a heavenly shade of light yellow. A content smile lay tantalizingly on her pink, and perfect lips. Hmm.when will I tell her? I know that the moment when I confess my love, my adoration matters not. Her heart has always been reserved for me. I'm the single cause of her numerous defenses, but the only one who can diminish them. How long can I keep pretending? He debated while he gazed at Sango's sweet and innocent face. " I'll let you sleep, my sleeping beauty." He lovingly said to the sleeping Taji-ya as he rose from his initial sitting position and silently walked out of the hut. Miroku stood momentarily in the doorframe and saw Inuyasha's great mane of white hair glimmer in the sun as Inuyasha rose from Kikyo's grave atop the hill.  
  
The morning dew still covered the grass as Inuyasha rose from Kikyo's gravestone; he had been there all night, in remorse for a part of him that was lost when he wished for Kikyo's happiness. In remorse, that he could not save her. His golden eyes looked to the peerless blue sky above him, and he began to walk down the stairs, as his memory drew back to days of old when Kikyo had not yet pinned him to the Goshikinbu tree and they would often talk. Why did it have to end this way! Why couldn't' I have saved her! His thoughts cried from inside his head. He could not help but glance back to Kikyo's gravesite, I don't understand it! Why did she have to die? Inuyasha asked himself yet again. Still choosing to deny the obvious, Kikyo wanted peace; ultimately that's what she desired. Yet, while she was 'alive' she felt that the only way to move on was to destroy the source of her unhappiness, Inuyasha. But, Inuyasha had yet to realize this. Miroku observed him slowly walk down the steps that led to the temple. His mood was a somber as a grieving parent who had lost a child from some chronic illness. It's so unfair; because Inuyasha cannot forget the past, and look to the future he mourns constantly slowly breaking the will of the one who loves him. Sango's correct this suicide must cease! Miroku mourned in his thoughts, still staring at the despondent Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Miroku called out, grabbing the attention of the Hamouru, who, with remarkable agility leapt to Miroku's side. "What, Miroku?" Inuyasha demanded, with a certain edge to his voice. Miroku casually walked to the Goshikinbu tree, and sat down near its base. He glared at Inuyasha with his lavender eyes radiating a dangerous glow, and said,  
"We need to have a man to man talk Inuyasha!" Inuyasha abruptly turned his head and barked,  
"Feh, what about like I need any advice from a lech like you!" Miroku impatiently sighed and effortlessly tripped Inuyasha, thereby forcing him to sit down. Inuyasha's face contorted as he snapped relentlessly as Miroku, yelling,  
"What did you do that for you lech! Just because I don't want to take advice from a clueless lech like you doesn't mean that you have to kill me!" Miroku moaned silently and calmly asked,  
"Why are you being so cruel to Kagome all of a sudden?" Inuyasha's resistance barrier fell as he looked questioningly with his golden eyes at the suddenly inquisitive monk.  
"Huh?" he said softly, his mouth open slightly from Miroku's question. Miroku side-glanced at Inuyasha harshly and suddenly, in a calm anger said,  
" You know what I'm talking about Inuyasha! You haven't spoken to Kagome since the Shikon jewel was completed. Now more than ever she thinks she's only a 'shard-detector', and if you don't make a move soon she'll be gone forever! Out of your life before you know what's missing! Don't you understand?" Inuyasha's golden eyes attained a look of sadness and regret, as he glanced at his feet.  
" I know I've been cruel Miroku. You don't have to spell it out." Inuyasha said above a whisper. The breeze blew gently through the treetops, and rustled the leaves creating a calm and settling music. It was now Miroku's turn to be surprised as Inuyasha admitted what he did wrong.  
" But I can't endanger Kagome. It seems like every woman I've ever loved has died because of me! The villagers killed my mother, because I was a hanyou. Kikyo died because she let her guard down, and let me through. I can't endanger Kagome anymore than I already have." He continued, while Miroku nodded his head in understanding.  
"So what your saying is, you are driving Kagome away for her own safety, but Inuyasha your hurting her so much. She's loved you for so long, the least you could to is talk to her." Miroku pleaded on Kagome's behalf. Inuyasha groaned vexingly as he stood up, and glared icily at Miroku. His eyes grew cold and cruel. His long white hair blew at this side in the suddenly cold wind, which reflected his mood. He icily retorted,  
"What do you know about loosing a woman you once loved Miroku?" he demanded, the wind picking up. Miroku's lavender eyes hardened as well as he stood directly in front of Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha, you are gravely mistaken." Miroku coldly began, as he looked Inuyasha in the eyes, holding a stern stare,  
" I never knew my mother, it was my own wind tunnel that killed her! My father died in front of my very eyes! And you say I have not lost. Feh. You know nothing of loss. At least you have a brother who, while he doesn't exactly respect you, does internally care for you! I have no family!" Miroku finished, and callously stalked by Inuyasha, not failing to bump him with his shoulder. Inuyasha watched Miroku walk off, dumbfounded.  
Miroku's right, I'm being selfish and cruel. But I have my reasons.  
  
As Miroku walked away from Inuyasha, he felt warm droplets of water drip soundlessly from his eyes at the thoughts of his lost family that even the death of scum like Naraku cannot bring back. While he sought comfort, he could not let Sango see his tears. He was always the brave one, the one who gave the advice; he could not let Sango see him like this. The sky cracked open and let forth cold and harsh rain, thunder rumbled, and Miroku still walked subconsciously in the storms around him. He walked in Inuyasha's selfish cruelty, in Sango's sadness, and in Kagome's grief. Slowly he felt his own grief creep up. His regret for not being able to save his family, not that he could've done anything about it. Two hours passed, he was devoid of his robes, and was clothed in his leggings and a small muscle shirt, since he had given them to Sango and grew cold; he felt the wood on his Shajaku grow soft. But he still kept walking on, unaware of the rain that pounded on his head, or the splinters that pierced sharply into his skin. He walked even when he felt his bones grow icy and cold, and finally stopped as he took refuge in the cave which housed Onigumo at least fifty years ago.  
  
Sango awoke to a rain filled morning, which symbolized the feeling of gloom that had hung around the group since the Shikon Jewels completion. Her brown eyes looked swiftly around the hut, hoping to find Miroku watching over her like he always had before. But he was gone!  
Where could Miroku be in this rain? She pondered, sitting her muscular body up, and holding herself up with her formidable arms.  
"I'll go and find him!" Sango declared, as she stood from her sitting position and limped to the door. Wincing ever slightly from he sprained ligament, but found it more important to seek out Miroku, than back off from pain  
I can take this. Sango grumbled, pretending to ignore the pain coursing relentlessly through her body as she labored on her two feet towards the door. She continued to walk, step by step, taking it slowly and carefully. Sango took extra precautions and found a medium sized branch in the hut, using it for a walking stick for support and she hobbled slowly out of the hut.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome, though it was true she had stopped crying, wept deep in the depths of her soul. Her grief was unimaginable. Sango regrettably noticed this when she began to hobble near the doorframe in search of Miroku. When Sango peeked within the hut, she could tell the by the red that lay inconspicuously around Kagome's brown eyes, an intense obviousness of her telltale grief. Deep within, Sango wished to comfort Kagome, but in the end knew it was Inuyasha who could redeem her spirit of these sorrows.  
Inuyasha better wise up soon! Sango declared to herself, as the rain dropped unceasingly on her raven hair as she trudged, and limped through the muddy ground. Sango, being under the illusion she was walking as quietly as a dormouse, did not see Kagome's head peek outside of the door frame, to discover Sango's limping form. Overwhelmed with sisterly concern she called out,  
"Sango, What happened?" Sango, being caught completely unaware, collapsed into the muddy ground below, and managed to cause her already swollen ankle more tedious pain.  
"OWWWWWWW!" Sango exclaimed as she felt intense bursts of pain shoot through her already injured ligament.  
"OMG!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran towards the fallen Sango,  
"Are you alright?" Kagome asked while grabbing firmly onto Sango's arm and pulling her up from the muddy ground below. Sango grunted as she was pulled from the ground, and limped along Kagome's side. It was not very often that Kagome could keep an even pace with Sango, not including speed walking, but due to Sango's injury Kagome walked faster and assisted the injured Taji-ya to the near by hut.  
  
After Sango was safely in Kagome's warm hut, she saw Kagome dig endlessly through her school bag for two cups of Ramen Noodles that would suffice as their breakfast.  
"Here they are!" Kagome exclaimed, signaling she had completed the excavation of her pack, as she pulled out two cups of Ramen and poured their rameny contents into the quickly heating pan. The ramen was left to boil while Kagome attended to other numerous matters around the hut. Sango watched Kagome, and saw the pain she was concealing underneath her veil of ease.  
'What should I say? What can I say? It's so unfortunate. I should just ask her what she's planning to do..yes.that's what I'll do!' Sango thought while she observed Kagome's sadness.  
"Kagome?" Sango asked while clearing her throat. Kagome abruptly turned her head Sango's direction, and out of concern for Sango sat down beside her and asked,  
"Is anything wrong Sango?" Sango warily shook her head and signaled Kagome to sit down and relax.  
"Kagome, What are you going to do now that the jewel? Are you going to go back to your own era forever?" Kagome looked ponderingly at the ceiling with her brown eyes, carefully considering Sango's question.  
"I think I will," Kagome said with a certain sadness in her voice," I really wish I didn't have too, but seeing as I'm no longer needed.Why not?" she added with greater regret. Sango nodded understanding Kagome's train of thought.  
'I would feel unneeded too if I were in her shoes.' Sango shook her head and asked, choking back a sob,  
"When are you leaving? Will it be anytime soon?" Kagome looked longingly in the direction of the well, and nodded, a smile forming on her lips,  
" I will, being here makes me feel unwanted the sooner I leave the happier I'll be in the end. I'm sorry Sango, but I feel it's the right thing to do. I mean it was like Inuyasha said those many moons ago.  
'Go back to your own time!' He was right I do have to go back or I'll screw up the future more than I already have." In each word Kagome grew more confident and a true smile graced her lips as she whispered,  
"I'm going home.for good." Sango, intern smiled, as she saw the joyous grin spread happily across Kagome's face, which no longer bore shadows of pain. 


	4. Good Bye

Chapter 4  
  
Miroku slipped into unconscious thought as the gentle rhythm of the pouring rain sent him into a meditative state, but how could the unfortunate monk not think with all that had befallen the group after the Shikon No Tama's completion.  
"Inuyasha is being more of a jerk than usual, and while I see his logic, it causes Kagome more pain than she deserves. In all likelihood she has already decided that she will leave Japan's feudal era forever." He said to himself, while watching enormous droplets of water drip noisily from the entrance of the cave.  
"Yet," the knowledgeable monk continued, "It is rather strange that even though we have completed the jewel, nothing has been set right. Inuyasha did not even wish to become a full demon, and still with a wish as pure as a person's happiness, nothing goes right. But it was to be expected after all, for no events that have ever surrounded the jewel has ever turned into your classic storybook happy ending. I do hope things will resolve themselves in the end." After he finished speaking to the cursed air around him, Miroku felt tired of meditation, and chose to wander the premises of the cave. While he walked soundlessly through the cave, he breathed in the dank, cold air, and saw the green moss that lay almost invisible on the gray, stonewalls. He approached the spot, where no grass grew and the aura of evil lay powerfully on the blank space of ground that at least fifty-years ago housed the severely burnt body of the evil thief Onigumo. The thief who gave his soul to hideous demons for the possession of the Shikon No Tama, the thief who became the insidious and despised Naraku upon the devouring of his body, the thief from where all the problems that currently hung like a torrent over his companions began, and most importantly it was the thief who cursed Miroku's family with a self- destructive air rip.  
"Hmm." Miroku pondered, while he traced the outline of the grassless rectangle, "While the evil that mercilessly radiates is slowly fading from this cursed spot, it still is potent, was Naraku's spirit possibly that evil, that heartless. So evil that it even fades slowly in the wake of death."  
'Of course it is,' Miroku's inner voice answered at the monk's out loud pondering. 'Naraku is after all the one who started this whole mess, the one who began the confusion and terror. How could it not be?' Miroku chuckled lightly as he finished tracing the outline of the grassless rectangle,  
"Some day things will grow there again." He optimistically said, as the rain stopped pouring from the clouds above and the sun shone through, and without another word he left the sheltering, but cursed cave to see the simplicities of daily village life.  
  
'Hrmph!' Sango's inner voice declared as she observed Miroku flirt, as he always does, with the naïve village girls. She watched them giggle and blush so innocently at his boyish charm, and his grin, or most importantly his essential lack of covering, since she was adorned in his navy blue vestments he went about in his undershirt and leggings. The grin that won her heart, shards ago, and of course, the mindless giggling ended when he offended an unsuspecting village girl by asking her his token question of, "Will you please bear my child?" and while this routine would have any normal female up at arms, Sango was quite used to this act he played and stared cross eyed at the delinquent monk. "Hey Sango! Why don't you just tell Miroku you love him?" Shippo said, popping up beside Sango. Sango being completely caught off guard gracefully lost her balance and began to loose her footing on the railing of the high fence. "Woooahhhh! Ow!" Sango yelled as she fell into the pit of mud directly on the other side of the fence, further angering her hurt ligament. She moaned as she wiped the mud from her eyes, and looked out to see the entire village staring her direction. Meanwhile, Miroku ran to her side, gently took her by the arm and assisted Sango, while she stood up and turned her blushing face away from the villagers, whose eyes bore into her.  
  
"Sango, You know you have to be more careful. Your ankle isn't healed," Miroku scolded while he set the injured Tajii-Ya down back on the futon where she lay the night before. " I know," Sango, sighed in annoyance, while slouching unladylike on the futon," but I can't stand sitting still!" she exclaimed while attempting to stand again. Sango pulled her face into a determined scowl, rebelling the pain that came from the injured ligament, tottered unsurely and finally stood up on her own two feet. Still wincing. "Sango." Miroku again scolded. Sango grimaced and lightly tottered and stared directly into the amused monk's violet eyes. He grinned knowingly as he examined the look of determination and pain of his dear Tajii-ya's face. Sango felt her legs grow weak under Miroku's knowing stare, and attempted to stand no more. Miroku grinned, victorious and said, "I'm going to out to get some water, ok?" Sango nodded, her lips still pulled in a cute, rebellious pout. "Don't look at me like that Sango." Miroku calmly said, sitting by her side, staring directly into her chocolate brown eyes and placing his hand on top of hers affectionately. Sango demurely averted her eyes, and did not respond, but kept silent. "Sango, I know it's painful, but you've done an amazing amount of damage. Considerably more than it was when I first wrapped it. I'll get some more bandages, but you may have broken it." Sango glared doubtfully at Miroku, who grinned intern-causing Sango to blush a pretty pink hue. "I'm going to get the bandages, why don't you change out of my robes and back into your Yukata?" Miroku suggested as he pressed a feather light kiss to Sango's blushing cheek. Sango felt her lips tremble and her pulse rise. "Miroku," she said above a whisper, half hoping his hearing failed to pick up the should of her nervous voice, " I'm sorry." Miroku's lavender eyes grinned widely as he inquired, "For what?" Sango turned her face towards his, and chose no longer to hide her pink blush, "For disobeying your orders and furthering my injuries." She said ashamed of her own hubris. Now Miroku's grin lay not only in his lavender eyes but his charming smile as he said, "It's alright. No da." Then Miroku rose from his spot beside Sango and patted her condescendingly on the head and walked out in search of bandages and water. Sango watched Miroku leave, with an 'ay me' implanted in her heart. ' I do truly love him. He would be glad to hear that wouldn't he. I wish he felt the same way' her thoughts mourned while the pain of her ankle continued to throb through her blood stream. Slowly and steadily she rose and began to hobble to where her once soaked Yukata hung, now dry on a peg in the corner of the room. "Could that damn thing be any farther away!" she complained as she limped along. Wincing every now and then. After two long minutes Sango arrived at the location of her Yukata and bore her brown eyes into its multi-colored fabric. 'How am I going to get myself out of this robe and into that Yukata?' she asked herself while staring mercilessly at the Yukata.  
  
"Let see, I have my school books, extra uniforms, and I hope everything else. My bag is sure heavy enough to make it seem like that." Kagome muttered while piecing together her backpack, renowned for its supreme weight. She was leaving the feudal era for good this time. And nothing, not even Inuyasha could stop her, like he had before though. She, as always had her sit mechanism to make sure he never stopped her from leaving, and now would he even try, or would he watch her leave and mournfully sigh once she was gone. 'Only time will tell,' Kagome moaned in her thoughts as she labored out of the small hut, and through the village that was itself a living organism. Young women and old ladies alike shuffled meekly through the market gathering food for their daily meals. While stout men strode fearlessly though the village talking here and there. In the rice fields all the rest worked under the blazing sun. 'I'm sure gonna miss this simplicity.' Kagome thought as she observed daily village life. The village simpletons paused all their action as Kagome silently walked through the town square and murmured, "Do you suppose she's leaving?" "Where is she going with that huge bag alone?" "Isn't she with Inuyasha and those other 3 people?" " Hey give me back my fish! Where's she going?" Kagome hearing the whispers walked even faster through the village.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked at the mention of his name and his eyes peeled at the sight of Kagome despondently walking towards the well, carrying her huge bag. 'She has to be pretty strong to carry that thing!' he thought while he gracefully leapt from the treetops. The wind sung sharply through Inuyasha's sensitive dog-ears as his agile frame, cloaked in the branches of trees moved soundlessly towards the unsuspecting Kagome. As the wind flew by him in jets his mind dwelled back to when Naraku, disguised as himself, or Inuyasha, caused Kikyo the injury which would lead to her own demise. His current approach was almost the same. That anguishing thought caused Inuyasha to stop completely in his tracks, as he stood stationary on a branch just within Kagome's hearing range. In silence he observed her struggle to pull the weight of her pack through the well. Finally, after numerous tries, she hoisted the heavy pack over the side of the well and sighed deeply. "Wow, What a work out!" She exclaimed as she sat down beside the well. Breathing in deeply again, she remembered when Inuyasha sent her back to her own time, for the first time, as he cruelly expelled her with the words, "Go back to your own time Kagome!" The sharp memory of her diminutive body hurling through a well across time periods sent two tears down her cheeks. Inuyasha, so moved with concern, began to leap down, for his desire that went beyond his thoughts; to protect, to comfort Kagome took over his mind, and he leapt to her side and held her close to his heart. His senses became veiled in her scent, and he felt his resolve toward his quest to let her go forever leave. He pulled her closer and moved his hands move sensuously across her back, moved with sudden desire for the small girl wrapped in his arms. His head moved to her shoulder and he lightly pressed his lips on her shoulder. Sending tingling sensations coursing through her body. As Inuyasha lips moved from kissing her shoulder towards her neck, while Kagome relished in this sudden attention Inuyasha felt the desire to claim her for his own, demon style. Gently, he began to bite into the skin. So he would not hurt Kagome, but before he could draw blood and make it official Kagome disentangled herself from Inuyasha's loving grasp, and faintly looked up at him. A pink blush painted her cheeks; her deep brown eyes gleamed with uncertain desire as she took Inuyasha's hand within her own. Inuyasha's eyes grew confused as he gently asked, "Why?" Kagome daintily felt the hickie that grew on her neck, and diverted her eyes from Inuyasha's kind glare, "It can't work out." She said above a whisper turning her back to Inuyasha whose golden eyes gleamed with confusion. He approached from behind and wrapped his arms about Kagome's waist. Instead of settling within his hold on her, she sharply evacuated from it and snapped, " I'm from another era of time Inuyasha it just can't. It stands to reason. And I'm nearly sixteen.I just cant.I'm sorry." Inuyasha nodded regretfully in understanding, 'Now that I realize the depths of my feelings for Kagome, she's already had to much. Miroku was right.' He mournfully thought while Kagome embraced him for the last time, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Good Bye," Kagome whispered, turning away and leapt through the well, not looking back. Inuyasha looked sadly at the well, and walked despondently away.  
  
Somehow, Sango had managed to change out of Miroku's robes and into her Yukata, and now the both observed the passionate exchange between Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango was nestled in Miroku's arms, holding back tears, and Miroku nodded sadly as he thought, ' I was right after all. On matters of the heart I dislike being right.' He then looked at Sango's trembling figure, and saw two translucent tears slip out of her brown eyes, ' Must all conflicts involving the Shikon Jewel end like this?' He thought as he lifted Sango, and carried her weeping figure back to the hut. His face solemn, and concern for Sango evident. 


	5. Moving on? MS Fluff

Chapter 5  
  
Kagome mournfully sighed as she completed the leap to her own era for the last time. Kagome rolled the phrase, 'the last time', around in her brain.  
"Part of me wants to be here, in my own time, but my heart wants to go back to feudal Japan. Oh, well I cant do much about that now can I. I am stuck here." She said as she began to climb the ladder with her huge pack weighing her down. Kagome grunted as she lifted one of her slender, but muscular legs and laid it on the first rung. Using her arm strength she grabbed skillfully with her small hands onto the sixth run and pulled her right foot onto he second rung, grunting in the struggle of carrying a huge pack up a ninety-degree slope. This tedious and painful process lasted five long minutes until she finally reached the top of the well. Wherein lied the problem of getting the bag onto the other side of the well. She taxingly hoisted the heavy bag over her shoulder, but before it could drop to the ground below she nearly lost her balance and almost fell to the bottom of the well. Luckily, she grabbed on at the perfect moment and remained on the ladder.  
"Grrr.. well now for attempt two!" Kagome stated with certain frustration, as she tried to hurl the bag over her shoulder again. She was near falling into the well when a strong arm grasped both her wrist and her bag.  
"Inuyasha?" she asked as she was pulled out of the well, bag and all.  
"No silly, it's me!" the young man exclaimed with a giggle his brown eyes twinkled in his naïve confidence.  
"HOJO!" she yelled as she observed his cute face and kind eyes, "How did you know about the well?" she then asked as she dusted off her uniform and walked out of the old temple, and for nostalgia's sake looked back at the eerie well, and its dreary tint, realizing this was the last time she'd ever enter it again.  
"Oh Kagome, I know because your grandpa said that the only herbs that could heal your numerous ailments were found in the bottom of that well." Kagome sighed at Hojo's naiveté and at her grandfather's enjoyment at making her a walking plague as she wiped an imaginary sweat drop from her brow.  
"Kagome, you look tired, and what is that red mark on your neck?" Hojo asked looking curiously Kagome, whose face was now flushed.  
"Oh it's just a boil I got from one of my ailments." She said, obviously lying as she felt the red hickie on her neck, annoyed at its appearance just above the surface of her skin. Hojo's face grew wide with desperate anguish as he cried,  
"You have boils too! I only brought medicine for small pox and influenza! I'll be back with more medicine. See Ya!" Hojo stated as he ran through the gardens, and down the steps that separated Kagome's property from the busy street below. Kagome walked sulkily to her home on the property and silently into the setting of her home, which should've been a comforting site, but wasn't.  
"Geez, its been ages since I've even walked in here." She said happily, as she flew into her room and grew comforted in its familiarity.  
  
Miroku lightly caressed Sango's swollen ankle hoping through his massage from his calloused, but gentle fingers he could ease some of his dear Taji-ya's pain.  
' You're fooling yourself. You can't be rid of all her pain. She just lost a sister' His inner voice melancholy like explained, as he placed a homemade wooden cast connected with some spare fabric from his robe onto her foot arranging the makeshift cast on her leg, so Sango could have support for her angered ligament.  
"You are pretty skilled in healing Miroku." Sango noted, grinning slightly, making her already puffy eyes seem smaller. Miroku chuckled as he mentally noted,  
'I am a monk.' However, he said, as he set her injured limb down.  
"I'm not that good, you're still in pain." He stated sadly, as his keen lavender eyes looked deep into hers. Sango diverted her brown eyes and muttered soundlessly,  
" Some things can't be healed by medicine." With that she added a sigh of anguish. Miroku however, chose not to hear, it caused him too much pain to comprehend what she was saying, although he knew better than not to ignore this, he did not want to rush her, nor did he want to risk rejection or worse, risk her livelihood.  
'Miroku, why do you sit and pretend that she is not distraught?' his all-knowing inner voice accusingly asked the monk, who was now lost in contemplation.  
' I fear I would be too bold.' He answered, as he looked at Sango, whose very manner caused his heartstrings to jerk.  
' Look at her, she is distraught, comfort her, like you did all the other women who needed a hug.' Miroku thoughts insulted his obnoxious inner voice,  
'Sango is different. She is strong. She can bear this.' He explained, trying to rationalize his sudden withdrawal as he continued making the dinner.  
'She is no different, she is still a woman, and you know it too. Her eyes plead for your embrace yet you deny her. You are cruel beyond belief I'm ashamed to be your conscious!' his inner voice barked causing Miroku to slice the cutting knife into his finger.  
"Ow!" He exclaimed as his wound stung and blood flowed slowly from the thin slice in his finger. Sango's head jerked at Miroku's outcry of pain and her eyes maneuvered toward the monk.  
'Curse you!' Miroku exclaimed in his thoughts as he wiped off the wound with his holy vestments. His conscience on replied,  
'You deserved that. TeeHee!' Miroku about cursed aloud, but then saw Sango's brown eyes resting upon him.  
"Miroku," she quietly questioned, as his eyes looked deep into hers, searching to find her feelings for him.  
'There it is!" His inner voice declared as Miroku noticed a glint of desire laced discretely throughout her brown eyes. Sango returned Miroku's keen glance, and when Miroku's lavender eyes sadly noted her pain that she concealed deep within but obviously so.  
'You cruel bastard,' his conscience noted again, 'just go up and lovingly embrace her I assure you it will work.' Miroku internally gave his conscience a wry smile and,  
'Don't you think I know that you fool! Now if I only got over this nervousness. Odd isn't it.' He answered his conscience, with that the dinner was forgotten as he slowly stood, memorizing the confused look on his dear Tajii-Ya's face. His gorgeous lavender eyes studied her tearstained face as he began to move his bare feet along the dirt floor, his eyes never drifting from hers.  
  
While Sango was relieved when she saw the care Miroku held for her in his stunning eyes, she was still curious and what his next plans were. Sango felt a pink blush creep onto her cheeks as she memorized Miroku's look, the look of concern and tenderness, mixed with long-held desire. She glanced down to her feet unable to hold his tender glare.  
  
This is when Miroku took his opportunity,  
'Here goes nothing.' He thought with a grin as he sunk on his knees to Sango's level and grabbed her small hand tenderly within his own. Sango's attention was immediately drawn from her feet to her hand encased within Miroku's own. Sango found words quite difficult at the moment as Miroku tenderly turned her palm towards the open air and gently drew his fingers across her hand lines,  
"This line means here," he calmly began, looking directly into Sango's shocked eyes with his own tender lavender ones, "That regardless of your troubles in the past and your loneliness and all those who have abandoned you, that you will be alone any more." He said very deliberately as he wrapped one strong arm tenderly around Sango's now trembling frame. He very slowly pulled Sango close to him so the side of her face was pushed gently against his chest, but still held onto her hand, which he continued to read her fortune, hoping this form of expression was adequate. Miroku pointed to a second line on her hand and entrancingly traced it over and over again,  
"This line here states, that the one to relieve you of your loneliness is closer than you may think." He added as he gently kissed her forehead, and looked tenderly into her brown eyes where the look of joy began to fill in the gaps of surprise and sadness. Her heartbeat rapidly rose as the realization of Miroku's palm reading came into full view. She was absolutely certain the heat that gathered in her cheeks burnt through the thick fabric of his priestly robes. Miroku looked upon Sango's burning face and smiled coaxingly; glad at the joy he brought to Sango's sweet face.  
"And Sango," he said compassionately, as he lifted her hand toward his own blushing face, and tenderly brushed a kind kiss in the middle of her palm with his soft lips, that were much accustomed to kissing. Her stare grew more joyful in anticipation of his next words, " your third line says, I love you, and I pray to Buddha that my love does not remain unrequited." Finished with his declaration he moved her hand onto his heart.  
" I am now done searching." He said staring deep into Sango's brown eyes, memorizing every shade that lay within them, and falling further into love with the woman who was his long ago.  
"Miroku.. I.." Sango falteringly began while her lips quivered. She removed her hand from his and tentatively lifted it and gently brushed the smooth back of her hand against Miroku's warmed cheek. Suddenly, she demurely began to withdraw her hand from his cheek as she developed a charming shyness, but before she could totally remove her hand Miroku's own abruptly grasped it, and gently pulled it onto his cheek again,  
"Don't stop." He quietly, almost seductive like said, as he drew her in closer to himself and locked his eyes with her own.  
'What is he doing?' Sango mentally asked as her eyes darted around in excited curiosity. Miroku's other hand began to light caress Sango's arm. She felt her pulse quicken ten fold and her breaths grow rapid. Soon Miroku's caressing hand left her arm entirely and his fingertips danced enticingly over the back of her neck. Causing Sango to loose all her senses, as they relished in Miroku's attention. She was now the one who moved closer without the assistance of Miroku, and he embraced his dear Tajii-ya warmly. Communication was no longer necessary between them, they both knew of the affections they bore towards each other. Gently, Sango placed her arms around Miroku's neck, to Miroku's own surprise, and closed the rest of the distance that lay between them. Miroku savored every minute of this closed gap as he felt the curves on her chest mold with his flat chest, but he was happier when a bold Sango captured his lips with hers, and held them on there in a lingering kiss. However, no matter how bold Sango had become Miroku was the one to deepen the kiss, as it turned from gentle, to desperately passionate. Minutes passed, but the couples kiss or embrace did not end, however when Sango felt Miroku's right leg wrap protectively and possessively around Sango's slim, sitting frame as he prepared for the next step, she paused, and drew her face away from Miroku's. She looked directly into his eyes, utterly confused, she asked through the language of starring what he was doing. Miroku answered her question with another question as his eyes said, "Will you please marry me, and bear me a child?" Sango blushed, and instead of demurely turning away, she answered his question, yes, with a full and desperately passionate kiss on his lips. There they began but as we all know it did not end there.  
  
Shippo sat sadly on the ledge of the well and looked into the black void that somehow transported Kagome to a completely different era.  
"Why did she have to go?" Shippo whined as his little fox eyes memorized every corner of the well.  
"I bet it's all that stupid, dense Inuyasha's fault!" he exclaimed leaping down from the well, and onto the green grass below.  
  
Inuyasha, sighed unenthusiastically as he sat on a tree branch, more than anything desiring peace of mind,  
"I think we both did the right thing." Inuyasha half-stated, half asked as he memorized the patterns the clouds made in the pretty blue sky above, tracing them with his golden eyes.  
"I hope we both did the right thing." He bemoaned with little confidence, "But if we did the right thing, why is there still this pain lingering in me?" He inquired to himself. He didn't even know why he was suddenly confiding in himself; maybe it was his own form of consolation. This constant questioning and second-guessing half mystified him, and really did little to console him and while he felt no tears grace his striped cheek, he did feel the tingling sense of loss that you get when you finally realize its over. Normally, he would feel very insecure at expressing his thoughts so freely, but in his tree, in the branches above, and in the protection that defying gravity so simply gave he felt as if only he could hear himself, that he was the only one who knew of his loss. So, in peace and thought he dwelled in the protection of treetops, gentle breezes drifting through, and the sun imprinting patches of golden light on the loosely shaded umbrella of leaves.  
  
Back in the Modern Era, Kagome could not help but let her eyes wonder as she sat on her school desk. Absently, her brown eyes scanned the horizon that was displayed through the windows.  
'It's so dull in here." She sighed to herself while observing her English professor teach her class the importance of the word 'chair'. As she gazed out the window and saw the city of Tokyo in all it's glory, she found it hard to imagine, just several hundred years ago it was a tiny village, that guarded a sacred jewel.  
' I wonder what Inuyasha is doing now.I mean.then?' she asked as she felt the large red bump on her neck, or Inuyasha's claim to her body and soul.  
'Why did I ever refuse such an offer?' She bemoaned, and taxingly turned her attention from the outside world to the chalkboard, where she discovered they had moved form discussing the word 'chair', to the review verb 'sit'. She lightly chuckled at the meaning of hat word as it briefly entertained a void in her mind and heart. Sadly, as soon as it filled the void it left to entreat some others heart and Kagome realized the hard way, memories never accomplish anything especially when you're still in love. Suddenly, the afternoon bell ringing loudly through out the school, dismissing the anxious school children from imprisonment interrupted her thoughts. She watched the other students rush out to attend extra- curricular activites, study, or just plain have a good time. She, soon after the crowd had cleared, sulked out of the classroom, and into the busy hallway where locker slammed, students chatted, and her friend were nowhere in sight,  
'I guess that's what you get for hanging out in feudal Japan all the time.' She thought, being slightly amused, and walked briskly to her locker. As she transferred her books from her locker to her bag, completely separated from reality she thought about Inuyasha, the one thing she could not remove from her mind.  
  
The energetic and naïve Hojo silently walked towards Kagome's locker, his brown eyes filled with excitement at seeing his vision of perfection alone and approachable.  
'Maybe now I can talk to her!' his thought exclaimed as he strode towards Kagome, who still was located at her locker.  
"Kagome!" he yelled, waving his hand high in the air. She whipped her head in his direction and seeing it was the unshakable Hojo moaned under her breath, but strangely another thought popped into her, however she dismissed the thought saying silently,  
"Who could ever replace Inuyasha?" And there Hojo stood expectantly with a cute grin (^_^), and asked with energy,  
"You know Kagome, since your back, and all better I was wondering if maybe you might want to go see a movie!" Her brown eyes stared thoughtfully at the rather naïve Hojo, and carefully considered his proposition,  
'Hmmm. Since I can't ever see Inuyasha again, unless he comes for me, which I doubt I might as well start seeing people. And after all Hojo does really like me (^_^) so what's the harm!'  
"Sure Hojo! That really sounds like fun!" Hojo's eyes brightened and he said gladly,  
"Great, So I'll pick you up at 7?" Kagome nodded and thought,  
'This might actually help me get over Inuyasha?' as Hojo walked off.  
  
A/n- I kinda wanted to expand the part of Hojo..I mean the poor guy.. 


	6. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Finally friends...

Chapter Six  
  
The harshness of day melted into the calm and serenity of evening vespers as night began to fall upon feudal Japan. The huge crowd that had swarmed in the village square that day had dwindled and all but the few stragglers who had yet to finish chores that had been forgotten in the haste of the day. Now, the few things that any of those people had left to do was done quickly and systematically for when night fell in feudal Japan superstition said that men ruled no more for demons, upon the setting of sun held dominion. The smell of meals being cooked with cares and love permeated the village air and invaded the hut where Miroku and Sango permanently lay in eternal bliss. They gazed adoringly into each other's eyes, as Sango lay wrapped and protected in Miroku's strong embrace. The smell of food did not interrupt the couple as they rest contented in the own aura of warmth they had created.  
"Miroku?" Sango said quietly as she snuggled further into Miroku's bare muscular chest and brushed a feather light kiss on his neck. Miroku gazed down at Sango with his kind, lavender eyes and lazily replied,  
"Hmm?" Sango looked up at Miroku and lifted her hand towards his face and gently, no longer shyly, caressed his face that was down turned toward her.  
" Do you think," She began as she felt her bare stomach, that was soft except for the light feel of sculpted muscles underneath her womanly feel, "that this womb of mine will one day bear your child?" She asked as a subtle pink blush was painted across her pale cheek. Miroku smiled warmly at Sango's very appropriate question, and drew her closer to him, encircling her entirely, till she could hear the beating of his heart with her ears.  
" Do you hear how my heart beats, Sango? Full and strong, I know you will bear me a child. And no matter what it is, it will be strong and brave." He said with a grin as he accentuated his declaration with a firm, and loving kiss on Sango's lips. She yet again melted into his warm touch, and no further questions arose from the silence.  
  
As the sun set, Inuyasha sat on his usual perch in the tree, both of his brilliant golden eyes had been hidden by his eyelids that rested in the contentment of sleep. His eyes and ears twitched ever slightly and a small tear dripped out of his eyes and onto his cheek as he said in his sleep,  
"Kagome, please don't leave me! I'm so sorry, I just never realized." Then silence befell him as his head twitched uneasily.  
"No! Don't say the word! Not that word!" he then yelped as if he had really been sat. His hands pulled into the familiar surprise pose as his head rose and he whined angrily,  
"Wench."  
  
Shippo watched this display of Inuyasha's with interest under the protection of the tree and defiantly said,  
" Even in his dreams he thinks of Kagome. This has turned out all wrong! Kagome should be here with us. Not in her own era. But Inuyasha's not going to ask Kagome back! I have to go find her!" and after he stated this he began to run towards the village, until his keen senses detected the familiar scent of a demon, but being a little Kitusne, he didn't quite remember whom he smelled.  
"I'm sure Inuyasha can fend for himself. I'll just head back to the village and go into Miroku and Sango's hut!" Shippo said as he rushed back to the village.  
  
"Hmm.Inuyasha seems different now. I detect no scent of human blood in him, but it is not the same scent I smelled when he first partially transformed. This is a more gentle and pure transformation. I shall have to discover what exactly has occurred with my little whelp of a brother." Sesshoumaru stated as his golden eyes looked toward Inuyasha's resting figure. Suddenly a small and curious Rin emerged noisily from the bush that had previously concealed her and asked,  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, who are you talking to?" Sesshoumaru gently turned towards the young Rin and stated reassuringly,  
" I am merely talking to myself Rin, you should go back into the bush and hide. I don't want anything to happen to you." He said almost father like as he lightly patted Rin on the head. Normally this simple technique would have sent Rin back into the bushes, but Rin had grown precocious in the last few days and with a goofy tone asked,  
"Why Sesshoumaru-sama? I want to come with you. You're going to see that white haired man in the tree aren't you? Is he related to you? You guys look kind of alike, did you know that, he must be your brother?" Sesshoumaru grimaced slightly and wondered if this is what the matronly nurse who bathed and fed Rin back at the castle had tried to explain to him when he spoke of his situation with the young girl, Rin.  
"Rin," he began sternly as he grasped gently onto Rin's small  
shoulders, "As your father," but he suddenly paused as he felt the words 'father' escape his lips.  
'Why did I just say I was this young girls father?' he asked himself as Rin looked quizzically toward him and giggled at Sesshoumaru's perplexed state. This giggling brought Sesshoumaru from his thoughts, and he continued is lecture,  
"As your guardian," he corrected, "I insist you go and hide back in the bushes with Jaken." Rin pouted cutely and Sesshoumaru felt the urge to cave and let her come along, but caught himself and stated,  
"How about I go see if anyone could possibly hurt you, and if I don't see any one who can you can come out and see my brother?" Rin nodded and sauntered back into the bush. Sesshoumaru sighed in relief,  
' I won that battle.' He thought as he zoomed towards Inuyasha's sleeping figure.  
  
"Heh. Inuyasha is asleep and while I thank him from freeing me and my heart from scum like Naraku, he needs to die!" Kagura said as a familiar defiant smirk etched across her face. She stared at her fan, which had helped her win many battles and as she stretched the material out to it's fullest, she retracted it again quickly as she felt the presence of another demon. With sharp turn of her head she saw Sesshoumaru approach and angered by his possible interference she sent two blades of wind toward him. Naturally, with ease Sesshoumaru dodged this attack, and looked closely at Kagura. He scowled.  
'This arrogant wench is not worth my time.' He growled in his thoughts as he fast approached the defiant demon.  
"Sesshoumaru, stand back! I do not desire to harm you, but if you stand in my way I will have no choice." Sesshoumaru was taken aback by Kagura's haughty tone and scowled,  
'This wench desires to take my brothers life. That I shall not allow.' He thought while he shrugged his shoulders and fast approached Kagura. Her attention was diverted from killing Inuyasha, and was now focused on herself defense as she sent blades of wind reeling towards Sesshoumaru with a simple flick of her deadly fan. However Sesshoumaru dodged her feeble attack with great ease and with fantastic strength coming from his only arm was just inches away from Kagura. Then his hand flew to her wrist as its strong grip shattered the bone in her wrist. He did not let her wrist go till he heard the distinct crack of bones and Kagura yelp in pain. When he let her wrist go, the deadly fan was know in his hand, he smirked at Kagura and insulted,  
"For being an incarnation of a demon like Naraku, you are pathetic. I would've thought better of you. It turns out you fight no better than my brother does." Kagura scowled and said in a threatening low growl,  
"It is a fool who would assume so." Sesshoumaru shook his head and his hand flew toward her neck and encircled it, he contemplated squeezing and threatened,  
"All I have to do is to squeeze my hand, give me one reason why I should not?" he demanded from Kagura as his fingers slowly tightened around Kagura's throat. But to Sesshoumaru's surprise a pleading tone escaped the arrogant demon's lips,  
"Please don't." she simply whined, Sesshoumaru was caught by surprise and began to loosen his fingers from Kagura's neck. He gently set Kagura to the ground and let his guard down just enough so he could still strike if Kagura chose to attack.  
"For as an incarnation of Naraku," she began meekly scooting closer to Sesshoumaru, as she beat down her normally arrogant instincts,  
" I always have a back up plan!" She said harshly as she embraced Sesshoumaru and drew a dagger into his back and reclaimed her fan. Since Sesshoumaru was a demon of great power this wound served only to shock him as he mentally cursed himself for setting his guard down. Then he felt harsh blades of wind tear vehemently through his well-sculpted body as he staggered back.  
"Now that you are somewhat incapable of defending your brother I will make sure he dies!" she exclaimed as she sent her harmful blades through the tree, which Inuyasha slept in.  
"No you won't!" a proud voice declared. Sesshoumaru internally grinned as he saw his brother in a full demon transformation, but not violently so.  
'Kagura, this transformed brother of mine will give me difficulty, you will surely be slaughtered,' he thought. Kagura's face was in shock, as she smelled Inuyasha's powerful demonic aura.  
  
Rin sat in horror as she saw Kagura's dagger impale Sesshoumaru's back. She ignored both Jakens squeals and Sesshoumaru's previous ruling and recklessly ran towards her beloved 'Sessie-Sama'.  
  
"Hmm." Kagome declared aloud as she examined herself in the mirror wearing a modest white tank top and a short Khaki mini-skirt. She ran her hands briefly up and down her sides then turned a ninety-degree angle to see if her stomach looked flat enough. After thoroughly examining if she looked pretty or not she nodded and grabbed her brush. Slowly, she struggled through her tangled hair, and finally after five minutes felt she was ready for her date with Hojo.  
"Geez. I wonder if I'll actually enjoy going out with him. I mean he does adore me. More than Inuyasha does anyway." She grumbled as she tied her platform sandals in a flattering knot at the base of her ankle. Swiftly she grabbed her Khaki hand bag with her flatteringly red nails and walked out of her room taking a deep breath and muttering,  
"Well here goes nothing." She bemoaned as she boldly strode out of her room and attempted to live her life anew. When she left that door she exiled all her thoughts of Inuyasha, and the feudal era in the corner of her mind, never to return to it again.  
  
"Miroku, Sango!" Shippo whined as he ran chaotically from the scene of the battle, his tail firmly between is diminutive legs.  
"Where are they? Did they leave me? I forgot where the hut is WAAAAAA!" Shippo wined as he ran noisily in the cold night air. Suddenly, he remembered his demon senses and put them to work.  
"There they are." Shippo cried happily as he ran to the hut at the other end of the village.  
  
Sango and Miroku both lay breathless and in bliss eternal on the soft futon. Their chests rose in equal rhythms. Sango turned her head towards Miroku and marveled at how the low candlelight of the room made Miroku seem simply irresistible to her.  
' He is so handsome. The firelight plays perfectly on his soft skin on his pale cheeks. I shall love him forever.' Sango thought as she stared adoringly at the monk who showed her what it was like to finally be loved, in the physical sense of course. For, he long ago had loved her and nurtured her soul, and now he did the same to every part of her, he no longer brushed away her tears, he eliminated them entirely.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango, he found himself lost in the maze of her beauty, how her eyes, brown as chocolate Kagome brought from the future, engulfed his own.  
'Somehow,' Miroku began in his thoughts, 'this woman so truly completes me. When I am near her, her presence makes me forget all the tragedy and all the death that made my life a living hell. She is truly my angel from above who led my soul from the depths of the hell that I myself created and showed me a new and purer way to live. I love you Sango!' Miroku's thoughts exclaimed, as the firelight danced entrancingly in Sango's brown eyes. He felt that his body was drawn to her, and she to his as they inched closer, and closer yet, their eyes never wavering from each other.  
"Miroku," Sango said above a whisper. Miroku strained to hear Sango's small cry and sped up their inching and wrapped his arms about her, drawing her close and lovingly.  
"Sango, What is it?" Miroku asked as his thumb lightly caressed her blushing cheek. She looked meekly at Miroku's handsome face, and said, as she nervously fingered his bare chest.  
" I've never felt so loved, so cared for until now. Please never leave my side." Miroku laughed, amused at her insecurities, and ceased caressing her cheek, and let his thumb lay still on her cheek. With his other hand he cupped her chin, and spoke seductively,  
"Sango, if you are worried that what I feel is simply lust, that I denounce. I've loved you since I first saw you, and how you fought for the honor of your villagers, even when near the very brink of death. You complete me entirely, and I am truly yours." Miroku then tilted his head to the right and slowly inched toward Sango, who felt warm tears of joy slip from her eyes.  
'I'm not going to rush this kiss. It's worth more than that.' He thought as he finally captured Sango's lips gently within his own. Slowly, the kiss progressed, every meeting of their lips, every caress of their tongues, and every emotion preserved in that one moment.  
  
"Rin!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he saw her run frantically toward him. While her fearlessness caused him slight pride, he was also worried about Rin.  
"Stay back! I'm alright!" He exclaimed. She still ran towards him, as if her very life depended on it.  
'Kagura, is arrogant and ruthless, the death of such an innocent child like Rin will cause her little upset.' He thought in a panic.  
"Kagura!" Sesshoumaru yelled, temporarily distracting her from battle. She turned angrily and faced Sesshoumaru,  
"Why do you continue to interfere?" She yelled, and sent more blades of wind towards him. Sesshoumaru, though his swiftly healing wound slowed him down, managed to dodge her wind blades, but was scraped by one blade.  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Rin exclaimed as she saw the blade of wind rip through his body. Sesshoumaru grunted at the slight pain it brought to his already wounded body. Kagura side glanced at the child, and flicked her fan slightly, pondering whether to destroy a simple human girl was worth her time. A sly grin played crossed her features,  
'Sesshoumaru seems to have some bond with that human girl. I have an idea.' Slowly, and dramatically Kagura turned to face Rin. Rin stopped as she saw the demon eye her thoughtfully.  
"Rin no!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he saw Rin stop making her a simple target. Kagura raised her fan and swiftly drug it through the air. Blades of wind sung violently toward Rin. Inuyasha turned, and took this moment as his time to shine and kill Kagura once and for all. Sesshoumaru forgot his injuries and rushed to protect Rin. Sesshoumaru took every blow, and then fell into unconsciousness. Kagura grinned and was glad that she could finally turn her full attention to Inuyasha, but too late did she notice his windscar, and with that Kagura was no more. Inuyasha rushed to the side of his fallen brother, while Rin wept on Sesshoumaru's fine Kimono.  
" You better not die!" Inuyasha exclaimed, as he felt a bond his brother had shared with him reappear  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Daddy! Why do I gotta go with Sesshoumaru! He looks funny!" a young Inuyasha asked as he folded his arms in rebuttal. Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha and sighed,  
' That boy who my father insists upon calling my brother reeks of human blood! Is he really related to me?' Sesshoumaru bemoaned,  
"Go on with your brother!" Their father demanded. Inuyasha grunted and Sesshoumaru grimaced.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Dad always did want us to be friends." Inuyasha said as he lifted the unconscious Sesshoumaru and began to carry him toward the village.  
"Where are you going with Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Rin demanded as she ran alongside Inuyasha. Inuyasha moaned,  
" You gonna come to?" he asked. Rin nodded and happily followed Inuyasha, who was more than just annoyed.  
  
Meanwhile, Shippo opened the door to Miroku's hut and shrieked,  
"There's a." but suddenly he stopped as Miroku stared cross-eyed at Shippo, and Sango, who was locked in his embrace blushed and looked horrified.  
"Where are your clothes?" Shippo asked curiously. Miroku sighed and said,  
"We left them outside, would you mind getting them for us?" Shippo obediently left in search of Miroku and Sango's 'clothes'. 


	7. Misunderstandings

Chapter Seven  
  
Shippo had been searching tirelessly throughout the night for Sango and Miroku's 'missing' clothes, and as dawn rose over the mountain crested panoramic landscape of feudal Japan, Shippo had collapsed in a deep and imperturbable sleep underneath the Goshikinbu tree. Any creature living or undead did not disturb him as he dreamt away.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome awoke from her content sleep, as she reminisced in her dreams how much she enjoyed herself with Hojo. She stretched out her toned arms, and side glanced at her clock on the bedside table. It read ten o' clock. And while it was a school day, she seemed to not notice as she gently pushed aside her covers, and hopped out of bed onto the soft floor below. As she approached her desk mirror, her face became grotesquely engulfed by a humongous yawn, while she gently rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Finally, she truly opened her eyes to the brilliant morning, and sighed happily,  
" I had such a great time last night!" Kagome exclaimed to the birds that whistled a cheerful tune beyond her balcony and window. Kagome sighed again and said to the outside air,  
" Hojo really is a nice guy! I don't know why I never gave the poor guy a chance till now. He only like worships me. At least more than that dumb Inuyasha ever did!" The memories of her 'previous' existence brought the familiar pain into her heart, the pain and sting of cold rejection for a cold-hearted corpse made out of clay. She felt tears brimming on her brown eyes as her heart again dwelled in the sadness of that previous existence. In frustration, she banged her fist on her bedside table and, somehow the radio turned on about the same time. A smile fell naturally on her pink lips as she heard the familiar tune and beat of the cheery upbeat song, Freckles (Sokabasu), by Judy and Mary, the words comforted her heart,  
  
" All the memories I see are beautiful in my mind,  
But it doesn't feed the hunger deep inside my soul,  
And tonight I thought I would be sitting in my sorrow,  
But I cant help wonder why what I really means to you.  
I just can't see it any more!"  
  
Oddly enough, Kagome found herself humming the cheerful tune, and smiled broadly as she uttered,  
"Too true, "just above a whisper.  
  
Since Kagome had forgotten about school that day, she absently hummed as she skipped down the stairs. She felt her downtrodden spirits rise as she smelled the sweet taste of delectable mochi permeate her nose as she entered the modern kitchen.  
"Mmmmm.Mom that smells absolutely delicious!" Kagome chirped as she let its sweet, encouraging smell invade her nose yet again. Kagome's mom turned her attention from the current task of creating her grocery list, towards Kagome,  
" Kagome, why are you home so soon?" she asked with the same cheerful grin implanted on her face. Kagome rolled her eyes and retorted,  
" I sort of live here mom! Just because I'm normally in feudal Japan, doesn't mean I can't come home!" Still, her mom maintained her sweet smile and said, under an amused laugh,  
"Oh, I didn't mean that Kagome. Today is a school day and you're home so early." The words 'school day' caused Kagome to freeze up,  
" Umm. I gotta go Mom! Make sure Sota doesn't eat all that mochi!" She said, while she rushed up the stairs to change into her school uniform screaming,  
'Baka! Baka! Baka!' to herself.  
  
Back in feudal Japan, dawn had come and gone, and now the subtle pink that engulfed the limitless sky in the wee morning hours and converged with the bright sunlight to create the warm, and bright glow that was common for the ten o' clock hour. Sesshoumaru lay on the futon in a small hut; his eyes examined its simplicity with utter disdain at its lack of furnishings. Rin was also nowhere to be found, and Sesshoumaru noted this. He grew worried.  
'Did she die at Kagura's hand? I fell unconscious before I could confirm if Inuyasha impaled her with his windscar.' He worried mind raced as he contemplated all the horrible things that could've happened to the young girl, but his fears were put to rest as Rin pushed aside the screen, that acted as a door, and walked into the hut carrying a tray of food and water that he presumed was for his own consumption. She ungracefully lay the food and water down, and as soon as the food was down she fell head first into Sesshoumaru's lap. A smile crept onto Sesshoumaru's lips as he lifted Rin up. He looked deep into her innocent brown eyes with his golden ones, and finally his resistance ended, and he tightly hugged the young girl, as if she was is own daughter. When he drew away, he looked to Rin's grinning face, and said kindly,  
"Rin," Rin nodded and awaited Sesshoumaru's order,  
" I want you to call me, father. Can you do that?" Rin glanced around the hut, as if thinking and said,  
" Of course Sesshoumaru---- I mean daddy!" Then Rin giggled and ran out in search of more fun things to do.  
" ' I want you to call me father' Feh, that's great Mr. Humans suck! You are a living embodiment of an oxymoron." Inuyasha said as he laughed at Sesshoumaru's expense. Sesshoumaru glared at his little brother and moaned saying,  
" Are you the one who brought me in here?" Inuyasha's eyes lit up with pride as he remarked,  
" And who else would've?" Sesshoumaru groaned at his brother's constant attitude and looked away, disinterested.  
"Feh, admit Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha demanded with smirk upon his face. Sesshoumaru moaned, rolled his eyes, and inquired with disinterest,  
"What is it I am supposed to admit to, little brother?" A grin appeared on Inuyasha's amused face as he explained,  
" I saved both your life and that little girls life, and your asking me what your supposed to admit." Sesshoumaru painfully admitted,  
" Thank you, little brother." Inuyasha's grin widened as he overenthusiastically exclaimed,  
"Don't mention it!" Sesshoumaru grimaced.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked as she nuzzled against Miroku's muscular chest, Miroku tenderly looked at Sango and lazily answered,  
"Hmm?" Sango giggled as she asked,  
"Do you suppose Shippo is still looking for our clothes?" Miroku shrugged his shoulders as he adjusted his position.  
" You know Sango," Miroku said, kissing her tenderly on the lips, "if he is.let him. I am far too preoccupied to care." He added as he captured her soft and awaiting lips in another passionate kiss. Abruptly, Sango turned her head away, and tenderly stroked Miroku's cheek with her sweaty fingers. They slid gently across his check, and around the curve of his chin. Miroku was genuinely confused by Sango's current action. Slowly, and agonizingly she drew Miroku's face closer to hers, and this time she initiated the kiss, she was the first to let her tongue gently caress the inside of his mouth, and while this did not shock Miroku, he was confused, but all was made clear as Sango skillfully changed positions and was on top of Miroku. She beamed proudly at Miroku, who was in utter shock,  
"Sango?" he asked, his eyes wide open, as her legs straddled his waist. She grinned evilly and said,  
" I just wanted to be on top this time." Miroku grinned.  
"If you want to play that way, I'm open." Miroku's grin grew even wider as he thought competitively,  
'Let the games begin!'  
  
Rin had left the room when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, began to talk, she felt that she wasn't necessary and began to explore the quaint village. As she gaily skipped through the morning traffic she hummed an absent tune, which even she could not recall. The birds chirped cheerfully, aiding in her song, and she was content. For she finally had a family!  
" Did Sessie-sama really mean I could call him daddy?" she asked, pausing in her unknown song,  
" I hope he did," she continued, talking to her, and further ignoring her song, " because Sessie-sama has always taken care of me! He is my daddy!" she exclaimed, her childish voice riding above the clouds and hurry of the morning.  
'Oh,' she commented as she saw a young fox demon lying on the ground below a tree, 'I should be quieter, he's sleeping.' Rin snuck behind the young fox demon, and concealed herself behind the tree,  
' His tail is so fluffy!' Rin observed while she crept out of her hiding place behind the tree.  
'It reminds me of Sessie-sama's-I mean daddy's (^_^) tail.' She thought as a toothless grin appeared on her face.  
' I want to touch it." her thought egged, as her small hand curiously became drawn towards Shippo's fluffy tail. In a quick moment, her small hand gently clasped the fur of his tail and stroked it almost fairy like. Shippo intern twitched uneasily and was slowly drawn out of sleep, and looked curiously at the young girl who was transfixed by his tail. Shippo was about to say something, but Rin smiled shyly and ran away, embarrassed,  
'Wonder who she was?' he asked himself.  
  
All prospects of Kagome having a quiet, and late entrance to school were eradicated when she heard booming over the PA system,  
" Mr. Kakeda, will you please admit Kagome Higurashi to class." His dull, but mildly amused voice, encouraged negative thoughts,  
' I always new he hated me, but not that much! Now the whole school knows I'm late.' She agonizingly thought. Finally, she had made it to the door and dreaded the moment she would open it.  
"As soon as I open this door the entire class will be looking at me, I should just leave!" she said above a whisper. With a long sigh she pushed open the door, and as she expected the entire class stared relentlessly at her, and as soon as Kagome thought nothing worse could happen, it did.  
" Ahhh.Miss Higurashi! Glad you could join us!" the long, sarcastic and drawn out voice of her teacher mocked. Kagome grinned, and said, hoping to seem less stupid,  
" Oh yeah, I was afraid I was going to miss it to." And as Kagome predicated her teachers grin turned into a recognizable scowl,  
"Well if that's the case would you like to explain WHY you were late!" Mr. Kakeda interrogated to the less then amused Kagome.  
" I over slept, that's all." Then she returned to her seat and suffered the rest of the period with twenty thousand notes from her four friends.  
  
"Inuyasha, why did you save me?" a curious, and bored, Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly  
" You are my brother, well half-brother anyway, and dad did always want us to be friends. Or something dumb like that." Inuyasha noted with sarcasm, but also light affection. Sesshoumaru could feel the aura from his little brother grow somewhat kind again.  
"Come again?" Sesshoumaru said, perplexed at his brothers befuddled honesty.  
"Remember when I was just a little kid," Inuyasha began almost nostalgically, " and you first met me when dad took me to his palace in the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru nodded, comprehending Inuyasha's nearly unrelated logic.  
'What is that brother of mine mumbling about?' Sesshoumaru criticized Inuyasha in his mind.  
"And I thought you looked funny. You thought I was a twit."  
--"You are a twit!" Sesshoumaru barked accusingly. Inuyasha growled and yelled,  
" A way to kill a mood, idiot!"  
" If you have nothing more important to say, I suggest you leave. I'm tired, little brother." Inuyasha said,  
"Feh, whatever, you still look funny." And walked out of the hut.  
  
Inuyasha ran his hands slowly through his silver hair, and felt a thoughtful sigh escape his lips,  
"Why do I still sigh?" He asked himself aloud, as he walked under the sky so blue,  
"It's true that Kagome and I are done for. I mean, she said it herself, not that I wanted to or anything." He bemoaned as his thoughts dwelled upon her, cruel and rushed good-bye.  
" I shouldn't have tried to claim her as my own. She probably didn't like that. Modern girls are funny like that." He noted as he leapt up on a familiar tree branch and let the warm midday wind caress his face.  
" I wonder if she misses me, or even thinks of me. I bet she is off with that Hojo creep-having a good time." Inuyasha noted thoughtfully, and almost sadly. He specifically remembered the way her flesh tasted when he sunk his fangs into it. How sweet it was.  
"Why did she have to reject me!" He screamed, as he disrupted the environment.  
'She rejected you cause she was in too much pain,' his conscience answered,  
"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha demanded as he panicked at the voice inside his head.  
'I am your conscience.' The voice (aka: conscience) inside his head stated knowingly.  
" Con-the words to big! You fiend get out of my head!" he exclaimed as he hit his head against the tree.  
' I can't. What kind of idiot are you?' Inuyasha growled and yelled,  
" I dare you to say that again!"  
'You are an idiot. You're arguing with your own conscience!' Inuyasha again growled, but before he could insult his conscience again, he fell out of the tree and onto the hard earth below.  
"OWWWWW! Fuck! That hurt! Damn you conscience!" The only sound that came from his conscience was a single laugh,  
'TeeHee!' Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome sighed as she heard the bell announce to the hungry students in her Biology class that it was time to eat, even if the food wasn't very good, hunger is the best spice. Her stomach grumbled discontentedly as she walked slowly, and the when the entire throng of students sprinted down the hallways for 'Turkey Manhattan' she groaned, 'Hmmm. I wonder if it tastes any good? I've never had it before. I guess that's what I get for skipping school so criminally.' "Kagome!" the voice of her ever anxious friend called out in unison. Kagome sulked as she mentally prepared her over-stuffed head for a million different questions from her easily excited and spastic friends. "Hi, guys." Kagome said unenthusiastically as they rushed to her side and one of them shrieked excitedly, "Omigod Kagome, I heard that you and Hojo went out!" Kagome's cheeks gained a light pink tone as she asked herself, "How is the whole school knows about this and I haven't told anyone?" However, Kagome had failed to realize she said this out loud and was taken aback when Yumi went into the explanation of how everyone knows, "Well, I heard it from Ayame, whose twin sister Suzame was out on a date with Makoto's best friend Houji, who is Hojo's cousin." Kagome attempted to make sense of this, but was lost and asked in confusion, "So Hojo told Houji, who told Suzame, who told Ayame?" This time Shinta enthusiastically answered, "No! See Hojo didn't tell anyone! Houji talked to Misao, who he broke up with last week, who heard it from.well, lets just say that Sota started it." Kagome fumed as she heard her brother's name being mentioned. "My brother told.. oh! It doesn't matter anymore!" Tsaebamae ridiculed, "Not your brother you ditz, Sota Sorata! That new guy from Hokkaido!" Kagome felt like fainting, and was pretty sure her brain went into overload that minute. " Who?" She asked as she began to walk away in an attempt to relive an oncoming headache. 'I should never have asked.' She bemoaned as she tuned out the chirping of her dearest friends.  
  
Inuyasha strode proudly into the village, which resonated from midday activity of various sorts.  
' There's so many smells in this village. Its funny how I've been hear since well forever, and I haven't memorized them all' he noted, and paused in front of his brother's hut and noticed Sesshoumaru resting peacefully with Rin cuddled at his side. After walking away he sniffed the air again and paused, as he smelled a very curious smell.  
" That kind of smells like Miroku and Sango, or like someone who has been having sex for the past twenty four hours." He followed the smell to the source where it originated and pushed aside the screen, where he found Sango fighting to remain on top of Miroku, though it looked like he was beginning to gain the upper hand. Inuyasha stood transfixed, and finally when Miroku had forced Sango under him again, she yelled as she went down, "INUYASHA!" Miroku paused and glared funny-like at Sango, who sighed and breathlessly explained, "No Miroku! I don't mean that.I mean Inuyasha is standing there staring at us.well.." Then her face gained a strange coloring. Miroku sighed as he turned, gave Sango a blanket to cover up and looked at the nauseated demon that stood at the door.  
"Inu-" he moaned above a whisper. 


	8. Realizations

Chapter Eight  
  
"Inu-YASHA!" Miroku screamed, enraged at Inuyasha's sudden arrival, "Haven't you heard of a term called knocking!" Inuyasha was taken aback at Miroku's sudden hostility and pulled his hands back in surprise as he rationalized his rudeness,  
" What was I interrupting? I mean you guys have been at it like all night, and I'm assuming you guys didn't stop after dawn came." Sango drew back further into the wall, and held the blanket closer to her, blushing terribly at Inuyasha's mention of she and Miroku's sexual activity. Miroku looked back at Sango, and seeing her embarrassed face, grew very angry at Inuyasha,  
"Still Inuyasha, you could've knocked!" he exclaimed as he wrapped a blanket around his waist and stood up, stretching. Sango sat there, still rather flabbergasted, and still with a pretty pink blush staining her cheeks.  
"Well, I'm sorry! Geez! You don't have to be so snippy about it!" Inuyasha stated in his defense. This time it was Sango's turn to be angry,  
"Honestly Inuyasha! You truly think this world does revolve around you don't you. No wonder Kagome couldn't stand it!" Inuyasha involuntarily twitched as he heard the mention of Kagome, Sango added,  
"I mean if Miroku or I had walked in on what you and Kikyo ever did you would've been-" Inuyasha now rose at the mention of Kikyo,  
" I knew you were cruel Sango, but to mention Kikyo-Feh! Fine I'll leave!" Inuyasha walked away and 'Feh'ed again before leaving the vicinity of the hut. Sango now looked wide-eyed, still clutching her the sheet around her chest.  
"Hmm." she noted, " Maybe i shouldn't have mentioned Kikyo.." She finished, and Miroku was soon beside her and nodded as he gently massaged her shoulders.  
" You look tired." He simply stated. Sango nodded, and said with a yawn,  
" I guess I am, it has been awhile since we both slept." Miroku grinned at the thought of their previous form of sleeping, but resisted a giggle and said soothingly,  
"Then we should get some sleep." Miroku gently lowered Sango down to the futon, and lay down beside her. His strong arms encircled Sango as she drifted into sleep.  
"Good night Sango" He whispered and kissed her gently on the neck and soon fell prey to sleep himself.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha pouted as he felt his blood rise at Sango's below the belt comment even consuming his thoughts outside. He noticed Sesshoumaru's hut door was open and wondered who would be so careless to do that, Sesshoumaru was a full-blooded demon, and who knows what these villagers would do.  
'Great, it's that Rin kid again.' He noted as he saw Rin curled up in the sleeping Sesshoumaru's arms. Silently, Inuyasha crept into the hut, positioned himself in the direction of Sesshoumaru's ears and yelled,  
"Wake up you dumbass!" Sesshoumaru bolted up and damn near beheaded Inuyasha with his remaining claw.  
"EEP!" Inuyasha exclaimed in surprise as Sesshoumaru sent him a cold glare and scolded,  
"Do not say those words in front of Rin, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out and sat down shrugging his shoulders,  
" Whatever Sesshoumaru, I need to talk to you, without the brat." Sesshoumaru glared evilly at Inuyasha then looked to Rin and commanded,  
"Rin go out and play!" Rin happily leapt up from Sesshoumaru's lap, sharply turned and said,  
"Hai, my lord!" But then broke into giggles and corrected herself cutely,  
"I mean daddy!" and ran out of the hut. Inuyasha looked curiously and asked,  
"So, what's with the tag along?" Sesshoumaru glared icily and demanded,  
"Where's yours?" Inuyasha returned the icy glare, and 'fehed',  
"Sesshoumaru, lets be civil at least." Sesshoumaru nodded and said politely,  
"You did save me from Kagura, and I will forgive you for calling Rin a brat."  
"How kind." Inuyasha retorted. Uneasy silence befell after Inuyasha's retort as Sesshoumaru pondered what exactly his brother meant by his harsh tone towards Rin much less himself.  
'Well I have always treated him as if he was a lesser being than I was, I wonder if that bothered him?' he pondered momentarily before Inuyasha exclaimed,  
"You know, we weren't always on the greatest terms. Was it because you were ashamed of me?" Sesshoumaru snorted haughtily, and stated matter of factly,  
"Of course, you were a HALF-demon, and you only became one by means of cheating." Inuyasha growled, but suppressed his anger. He leaned back rigidly against the wall of the hut and half said, half thought,  
" I'm so tired of that purity detail. It just makes me so depressed." Sesshoumaru sat silently in thought, not an expression flickered on his face as he said dully,  
" It does make an awful bother of things." Inuyasha blinked once or twice.  
" You mean, you don't think full demons are better than hybrid ones?" Sesshoumaru snorted and said,  
"I do think they are better fool! Anyways, I just think it was stupid for father to have you with that human. I was so shamed by it." Inuyasha stared blankly,  
"Well, maybe I shouldn't have helped you ingrate!" he retorted violently. Sesshoumaru replied haughtily,  
" You think I enjoyed being rescued by you, a hybrid demon." Inuyasha now growled out loud and exclaimed,  
" I am a full demon!" Sesshoumaru snorted and said quietly,  
" You cheated."  
  
Kagome sighed and poked at the life form known as Turkey Manhattan, and as far as she was concerned it wasn't turkey or Manhattan just varied live materials steaming on bread with gravy poured on top.  
"What is so good about this stuff anyway?" she asked above a whisper, afraid to get a riot started by the poor fools who mercilessly hacked away at the bizarre food. She rolled her eyes, and simply sipped her milk.  
'Lets just get this over with." She cautiously lowered her fork onto the mass of mysterious living objects, and dug it's prongs into the contents of the Turkey Manhattan. With her eyes tight shut she put the fork into her mouth and was surprised as the warmth and texture of the Turkey Manhattan won her over. Before she knew it, the turkey Manhattan was done. Still, the vast number of students cramped her and she slipped into the hallway.  
  
Kagome sighed as she leaned her muscular back against the painted brick wall, and stood for a few moments in solitude. Oddly enough, she found herself missing the 'solitude' of feudal Japan. She could have hours to herself there, well sort of to herself at any rate. 'This is all to odd,' she thought, as she completely spaced out and gently shut her eyes. Her legs involuntary twitched as she remembered how it felt to be held close to Inuyasha, and how he gently bit into her flesh, in an attempt to claim here. Unconsciously, she ran her hand up and down her neck where she could still feel the scar he left. "Kagome, there you are!" the young and naïve Hojo exclaimed. Kagome about fainted as she mentally cursed, 'Damn your sneaky' but as usual she recovered gracefully and chirped,  
"Hi Hojo I had a great time last night!" Hojo's grin widened as he said enthusiastically,  
" You did I'm so happy! I thought your ailments would be bugging you. I see that wound on your neck isn't all healed yet. I'll get you some more ointment for it tomorrow. By the way, do you want to go out again tonight?" Kagome's head was buzzing with the questions, but after she sorted through all his statements and said,  
"Sure Hojo that would be great!" And she and Hojo stood side by side,  
'Maybe I will get to liking him, and he may even replace Inuyasha.' She thought as she clasped Hojo's hand. His head turned in surprise, and he gripped Kagome's as well.  
  
Midday shone flawlessly, glorious rays of sunlight peeped, like small eyes of children through the screen in Feudal Japan. Miroku had woken up a few minutes earlier, and marveled at how the sunlight made Sango look more reverent and angelic. Her face was lightened but the sunlight that splashed generously on it, the corners of her mouth curved into a content smile as she shifted positions in Miroku's strong embrace.  
'She is so beautiful, especially when she is happy. It has been so long since I have seen her smile light up the twinkle in her brown eyes. Now it even rests on her pure face in sleep. I am glad her dreams are no longer dark.' He thought as his lavender eyes traced her face, and his fingertips lightly tickled the nerves on her face when he drew fairy-like them across the hollow of her pink cheek. Sango leaned into his gentle touch, and seemingly purred. Slowly, her eyes opened, each one fluttering lightly until she could see Miroku's face above hers. He gazed desirously at the woman underneath him, and claimed Sango's lips in a sweet, delicate, and persuasive kiss. Minutes later, they both needed air and their lips parted slowly. Neither of them really wanting to end the kiss, exchanged glances, and then Sango said, her head dizzy from the joy she had found in Miroku, "I think I should get up." Miroku glanced playfully at the drowsy demon- huntress and teased, "You'll have get on top before you can get up, silly goose." Sango sighed and sat against the wall. Amazingly calm before she slapped Miroku yelling, " Hentai!!!!" Miroku bemoaned in his thoughts, 'I thought we were over this.'  
  
Inuyasha looked around his small hut, and then at his brother Sesshoumaru, who he was not speaking to at the moment. There he was, his emotionless mouth drawn in a sarcastic frown, his haughty eyes quietly berating the simplicity of the small hut. ' Is that dumb brother of mine going to say anything?' Sesshoumaru thought. As he saw his idiotic brother, Inuyasha, sneering and unfocused, glancing around the room, apparently thinking, 'If he could.' Sesshoumaru added mentally. "Listen!" Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha demanded at the exact same time. "You first." Inuyasha said nervously as he drug his feet along the loose dirt from the floor. Sesshoumaru bowed his head and insisted, "No you." Inuyasha 'fehed' and retorted, "Fine, I'll go first," then Inuyasha paused; his tone was hushed as he said, " You really don't look that funny." Sesshoumaru stared at his half-brother in disbelief, and complained, "That was what you had to say?" Inuyasha nodded and Sesshoumaru continued, also in a hushed tone, "Well, you really don't make that bad of a demon, even if you did cheat." Inuyasha grinned and said apathetically,  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Sesshoumaru also grinned and said in return,  
"I'll take yours as a compliment as well." And in unison they both thought,  
'Maybe he's not so bad.'  
  
For Kagome, the circular clock, located above the blue metal door could not tick fast enough. Seventh period became unbearably long, as she tried to sort out the entire verb forms written on the green chalkboard in yellow chalk.  
'Passive, Active, Perfect, Pluperfect, Past Perfect, Passive Perfect, Future Passive! There are so many of them! Damn verb tenses!' Kagome screamed as she felt her brain go on overload. The clock in above the door read 3:45, and in ten minutes she would be released into the world, but ten minutes last forever in the last period.  
  
For a moment, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at one another in a new light, for it was not the same anymore.  
'Does this mean that he accepts me?' Inuyasha thought. Sesshoumaru's eyes searched the ceiling beams as if a thought rolled continuously around in his head.  
"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said quietly, " If you have no objections, would you like to live at my palace in the western lands. It is obvious that human you were with is now gone. Nothing binds you here, you are now a full demon." He asked, Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise,  
"Huh! You mean your asking me if I want to join you? Well, it is true Kagome left me, and that I have nothing left here now the Miroku and Sango have each other, so I wouldn't mind that. When are you planning to leave?" Sesshoumaru momentarily thought and stated,  
"By night fall I shall be healed. Then we shall leave." Inuyasha nodded and said matter of factly,  
" I have some loose ends to take care of first." Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders and focused his energy back to healing. Inuyasha walked out of the hut, and toward Miroku and Sango's hut, making sure to knock.  
  
BRIIIING!!! Sounded the dismissal bell, and Kagome rejoiced as she left all the verb tenses behind her and dashed out into the hallway, where Hojo awaited Kagome. "Hey Kagome!" Hojo exclaimed sp his intent to escort Kagome was not over looked. Kagome smiled cheerfully and said, "Hey Hojo! Want to walk home together!" Hojo nodded excitedly and they ran down the bland hallways of tan and white, dark, navy-blue stairs, and outside the glass doors. Conversation was sparse as the perfection of the day surrounded them. Both of the students were just happy to get out of class. Hand in hand they strode, each one relishing in the golden sunlight and clear blue skies. Finally they reached the stairs that led to Kagome's house. Hojo was reluctant to bid Kagome good-bye, and held fast onto her wrist as she attempted to bolt up the stairs, but Kagome, being strong from her journeys in Feudal Japan, easily pulled the surprised Hojo up the stairs. 'Dang.she's awfully strong for someone who is recovering from illness.'  
  
Inuyasha knocked on Miroku and Sango's door, hoping they wouldn't later knock on his head. Instead a muffled voice yelled, "Come in!" Inuyasha noticed the half-naked Miroku sulking as he sat against the wall, with a red handprint on his cheek. "I thought you and Sango were over that." Inuyasha remarked, receiving a rather dirty glare from Sango who was polishing her boomerang. " Me too." Miroku said slightly irritated.  
  
"Anyways, Miroku if Kagome comes around tell her I'm staying with my brother in the Western Lands." Miroku's eyes widened in shock, as did Sango's. " You mean-" "You're brother actually-" "Likes you now!" they said at relatively the same time, in a tone of amazement. Inuyasha sighed and said, "I don't know!" Sango stopped polishing her boomerang and asked, " Why can't you just tell her yourself?" Inuyasha became spastic and exclaimed, "Is she here!" Sango prepared to aim her boomerang at Inuyasha's huge white head, when Miroku stopped her, saying calmly, "Remember, she can't come unless you go to her yourself." Inuyasha stared absently at the ceiling for sometime and said, "Oh yeah! Well in that case I gotta go! Bye!" Inuyasha ran out and Sango stated, "Does he always have to be guided like that?"  
  
"Hojo, I just can't bring myself to leave you in the dark like this." Hojo looked confused as Kagome sat on the bench underneath Goshikinbu Tree and motioned for Hojo to sit beside her. "What are you talking about, Kagome?" He asked, sitting rigid. Kagome lowered her eyes and said quietly, "It's about my illness'-" "Oh, Kagome! You mean your not well!" Hojo exclaimed as he grew worried for Kagome. Kagome sighed and said above a whisper, " No, I never was sick to begin with-you'll think this is dumb but, I was off in feudal Japan, killing demons and gathering jewel shards." Hojo grew wide-eyed and exclaimed, "YOUR HALUCINATING NOW! We have to get you to a doctor!" Again Kagome took a deep breath and soothed Hojo saying, "I'm being honest." Hojo nodded, and took her hands, he said comfortingly, " I believe you Kagome. Because you're a better person, I know you better than you think I do." Kagome was so moved. She glanced to the ground as a pink blush spread across her cheeks and she thought, ' He's so kind, so devoted, why not?' Kagome looked up, and brought her hand to Hojo's face, and caressed his cheek lightly, then hugged him tightly saying, "I'm so sorry!" Hojo brought his arm comfortingly around her and soothed Kagome when he whispered, "You did nothing wrong."  
  
Inuyasha sprinted to the well, he whizzed past many trees, and in a matter of minutes he made it to the well and hopped in. As time flew about him he thought, 'I wonder what she is doing-what if she doesn't care about me?' Inuyasha dismissed all these thoughts as came into Kagome's time. He sniffed the air, and he smelled Kagome's scent with his keen nose, "It's Kagome!" Inuyasha grew excited and bounded enthusiastically out of the temple, to see Kagome bestow a kiss on Hojo. "Kagome," He said aloud. Kagome looked up to see who called her name, and saw no one but Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" she questioned as she stood from Hojo's side, and looked at Inuyasha, who gazed dumbstruck at her. 


	9. the final chapter

Chapter Nine  
  
Inuyasha stood, just outside of the temple doors in Kagome's time, his golden eyes were open intensely wide in shock, as he attempted to rationalize why he was going to tell Kagome of his plans in the first place,  
' If she doesn't care about me, and is kissing someone else, not me, why should I tell her about Sesshoumaru and my moving to the western lands.' Inuyasha continued to stare, and could not find words to say.  
  
Kagome rose, and walked away from Hojo, who was to say the least confused, asked to the departing Kagome in hushed tones,  
" Who is that dog-boy?" Kagome did not respond, the sight of Inuyasha transfixed her, her heart skipped a beat, and she only yearned to be near him, but she wasn't entirely sure why.  
'Why does the blood rush to my cheeks at his appearance, why do I want to see him so? He's done so much to me, to hurt me, to confuse me, so why?' She thought, as she felt the bump, the scar left from Inuyasha's fangs, pulse and grow. Unconsciously, she ran, both feet scampering carelessly forward, just to be near Inuyasha. Hojo watched this scene with a new understanding, first of the mysterious bump on her neck, and of her feelings.  
' He's the one she really loves, I was only a replacement.'  
  
" Inuyasha!" She cried jubilantly as she flung herself into his unknown embrace. She clung so tightly to him, just happy to be close to him. Inuyasha bowed his silver head low, and bestowed a kind kiss on her forehead, and said, in a benevolent whisper,  
"Kagome." He drew back so he could take in all the light that shone from Kagome's happy face. He smiled momentarily, as he noticed the small sparkle in her eyes intensify. Inuyasha's eyes shifted jealously to Hojo, who sat, feeling dejected and lonely on the bench.  
"Whose that kid?" He asked, not so kindly. Kagome was taken aback at Inuyasha's sudden gall and interrogation.  
" Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled as he plummeted face first into the cement.  
"Wench." he muttered under his breath and stood slowly, screaming,  
"What the fuck did you do that for!" Kagome sighed, and Hojo was in shock as he wondered,  
' Do these guys really love each other?'  
  
Miroku, who was extremely bored, fiddled with his earrings and wondered what was bothering Sango, who was so agreeable just a night ago. She huffed uneasily as she fidgeted endlessly. He thought,  
'Hmm. Sango, what is bothering you?' Miroku rose from his seat against the wall, and slowly walked towards Sango. A tap from Miroku on Sango's shoulder removed her from the constant venting, and was ultimately followed by a slap. Miroku rolled his lavender eyes, he had swiftly grown tired of her mood swings, apparently his face didn't enjoy them much either. Miroku took in a deep breath, and exclaimed,  
"What did I do to you!?" Sango snorted haughtily, and turned her head away from Miroku's demanding glare. Miroku sighed; heavily irritated at Sango's bizarre disposition took seat beside the fuming Tajii-Ya.  
"I'm sorry for getting angry Sango. I just don't understand what your so tense about. You know I love you."  
  
Sango sat, attempting to block out whatever what Miroku was saying, but found a subtle pink blush arise from her cheeks regardless when he cooed,  
" You know I love you." She wanted to turn her face so desperately, she wanted to be snug and warm in his embrace, but she just couldn't bring herself to, her pride demanded that she remain silent, until the time was right.  
'How can I tell him? I'm not even sure if it's a false alarm. I mean you can tell nothing by your dreams, and it was a dream only. Nothing else proves it, but a dream.' She felt a gentle, caressing hand fall upon her face, it beckoned her to turn her face towards Miroku, she did not even care to resist, and she let the hand guide her head toward the ever handsome face of Miroku. She nearly melted as she looked upon his lavender eyes. Her obstinate resolve left her entirely as his strong arms encircled her.  
  
Miroku could not care if this would warrant him a later slap, after Sango came to her senses; he just wanted to know what was wrong with his dear Sango. Miroku felt so warm as he held Sango close, it reminded him of how he felt when they first participated in the physical act of love together, this hug was just as sweet, and refreshing to him, for anything involving Sango never got old to him. Suddenly, she pulled herself, and the contentment she brought to him away. Sango peered nervously toward the ground, and again began fidgeting. Miroku, filled with compassion, gently caressed her cheek, and asked smoothly,  
"Sango, what's wrong?" Sango raised her eyes and said quietly,  
"I'm going to bear your child." Miroku's eyes grew wide and he withdrew his hand from his face.  
"Are you sure?" he asked, slightly nervous. Sango nodded and stood up, ashamed at what she thought was Miroku's displeasure. She began to walk away, hiding the blush that arose from her embarrassment, and the tears from her rejection.  
"Sango!" Miroku called out, as Sango walked out the door.  
  
Hojo watched with little amusement as Kagome and Inuyasha bickered for no apparent reason continuously. He observed how vivid and wide Kagome's eyes had become, and how furiously red her cheeks blushed as she feudally argued with the odd dog-boy.  
"Inuyasha! You are so-IRITATING-I mean you'd let Kikyo drag you into the very depths of hell, and you, after we've broken up mind you, dare to get jealous of Hojo! AFTER WE'VE BROKEN UP!" Inuyasha glanced downward at his bare feet and conjured up a retort,  
"That was different." he defended himself weakly, not sure what exactly to say. Kagome grew, if possible, even angrier, and shrieked,  
"It is?" Her brown eyes demanded an answer out of Inuyasha. He looked up, not pleadingly, but with anger contained,  
"Yeah, it is Kagome!" Kagome was about to erupt in further anger when he interrupted her rebuttal,  
"Kagome it is totally different! First, I felt responsible for Kikyo's death, because if it weren't for me then she wouldn't have died in the first place. Also, I damn near claimed you as mine the other day, unless you've forgotten what that swelling hickie is on your neck!" Kagome gasped, and fumbled around uselessly for a stinging retort,  
" I.I.CAN'T STAND YOU RIGHT NOW, INUYASHA! You are no different from Koga! You think just because I'm nice to you and patient and kind, and you 'claim me' that I am your woman, someone you can tell to bug off and pull towards you when you so choose! Well, I don't know what you're thinking but I'm not like that!" Inuyasha looked shocked as he declared,  
"What are you talking about? I'm not like that!" Kagome just snorted and ignored Inuyasha's questioning glance. Hojo sat there, still lost, but growing in understanding.  
"Dammit Kagome, talk to me.. you know.. with words, and not that "S" word either!" Kagome still did not respond. Inuyasha sighed and again attempted to grab Kagome's attention.  
" I never, demanded you stay with me.I never demanded anything you didn't want. Every day I knew how you felt about me, but I could never bring myself to understand how I felt. I took me such a long time to realize, but I've always loved you." Kagome turned and faced Inuyasha, she slowly walked closer to Inuyasha and said softly, as she grabbed his hand,  
"Did you claim Kikyo that day when you agreed to become a human?" Inuyasha withdrew his hand from Kagome's and said, angrily,  
"Why is that important? Kikyo is dead!" He exclaimed as he thought,  
'Why do you ask that Kagome? Are you still jealous?'. He looked into Kagome's eyes tenderly with his golden eyes and said,  
"Yes." His voice was hesitant, and slightly nostalgic.  
  
Sango sat against the thick base of a tree, and let the tears of her rejection fall soundlessly from her brown eyes. Nighttime was near, the sky, beginning the cycle of nightfall subtly by painting a line of red just above the highest streak of blue in the sky,  
"Why.did Miroku have to reject me?" she wept mournfully.  
  
Miroku still sat in the hut, in relative shock, it had been just a night after they first joined together in copulation, and Sango was so certain she would bear his child. Thought the thought of having a very child of his own, and of Sango being the child's mother brought elation to his heart, what if it wasn't true, or worse, by some freak incident, his child would bear the curse he shed long ago. He hadn't taken much thought to Sango's emotion in the midst of his pondering, but, in his absent thoughts, he thought of the tears that streamed down her face when she departed in a blaze of rage and confusion.  
" I've got to find Sango and explain my reaction to her!" he declared as he stood up swiftly and began to run out of the door.  
  
Rin observed the monk, and wondered why he seemed so worried, and in such a hurry, but she then moved on and meandered towards Sesshoumaru's hut. She giggled at the prospect of seeing her 'dad'; she hadn't in several hours, and wondered when they would be going home, back to his splendid palace.  
  
Kagome drew back into the shade of the tree and said, just underneath a winds whisper,  
"And I thought I was only one, the one you claimed, but you claimed her, too.again, we are no different." Inuyasha, compelled by the passionate feeling surging through his blood stream said tenderly,  
" Kagome, you aren't the same. You're alive, and Kikyo is now dead, and at peace. I know I have to move on, and I will. But first Kagome, I have to tell you something very important." Kagome was taken aback at the kindness Inuyasha's golden eyes displayed.  
"Y-y-you do?" she asked nervously, as she stuttered senselessly, and felt a subtle blush arise from her cheeks, that had recently gone pale in utter shock. Inuyasha nodded, and said,  
"Kagome, I've always felt that I could trust you. Even though it may seem that I never trusted you. The truth is you gave me the ability to trust again. After Kikyo betrayed me, under false pretenses, I felt that I again, had no one in the world, but when you showed me continuous kindness I knew I could trust. I knew I was worthy of being trusted. I just thought you would want to know that before I left forever." Kagome's brown eyes shut, and tears fell from them and down her blushing cheeks,  
"Why Inuyasha.why did you have to tell me that, and then tell me that you're leaving forever!" she wept in a fury of long withheld rage. Inuyasha drew Kagome's small frame into an embrace that felt like good-bye to Kagome,  
"Kagome, you can cry on me, I won't push you away this time." Inuyasha soothed as he carefully ran his clawed hands over Kagome's long and shiny black locks.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku called as he saw a trembling woman's frame underneath the dwindling shade of a large tree. No response from the woman's frame made Miroku certain that it was Sango, who always put on a brave face. Even when she was as unsteady as a beam of light, her face was brave and defiant. Slowly and furtively Miroku approached Sango, he made his presence known to Sango when he clinked the rings on his staff. Sango turned her head and glared at Miroku, who raised his hands in a gesture of peace, as he grinned charmingly. Sango turned her head away from Miroku to conceal her blush, but to no avail as Miroku gently laid a feather light kiss on the nape of Sango's neck. Involuntarily Sango turned into jelly, as she turned to see Miroku's convincing face. She suddenly clung to Miroku so desperately as Miroku lowered his head to hers and captured Sango's lips in a passionate kiss. He gently parted her lips with his probing tongue, a small moan escaped Sango's lips, as he held onto her tightly, afraid he would loose her yet again.  
  
Sango forcefully put her hands on Miroku's chest and pushed him from her, just enough so she had breathing room, but Miroku's grip on her waist held true.  
"Miroku, we should stop doing this, especially if you don't even want me to bear your child." Sango said with shame, Miroku lessened his grip on Sango's waist and said in a tender, mocking tone,  
"What would make you think that?" He fairy-like stroked Sango's tear stained cheek. Sango tried to regain what she had lost in composure and said, in a voice laced with tragic sadness,  
" When you said, 'are you sure', you sounded so nervous like you didn't want one." Miroku shook his head and said,  
"I was only surprised." Sango smiled a little, and said flirtatiously,  
"So, you do want me to bear your child." Miroku's grin widened and he exclaimed,  
" I would have it no other way." He then claimed Sango's lips in a sweet kiss.  
  
After Inuyasha was certain Kagome's tears were spent the sun had finished setting and gave way to the deep night sky, dotted with uneven blotches of starlight. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's hair and inhaled its intoxicating scent. Kagome drew away from Inuyasha and blushed, as she observed the tender, content look in his eyes. He smiled gently at Kagome and let her go, in silence he walked off, only uttering a small Good-bye. For a fleeing moment, he looked back at Kagome, and remembered a promise he made to Kikyo, a promise to become human, so time could pass equally for them both.  
' I wish that I could've made that same wish known to Kagome, I think I would enjoy such a life, as a human, with Kagome, but now since I've tied my loose ends, I'll keep my promise to my brother,' he thought. The moon, full and bright rose finally, and Kagome said, in awe,  
" Inuyasha, full demons don't change into humans when the full moon rises." Inuyasha swiftly turned his head, and said,  
"Yeah." Being confused he mentally asked Kagome if he was indeed changing, and she said,  
"Well, then I guess you aren't a demon anymore. You're a human, like me." A small grin brightened Kagome's face. Inuyasha looked to the sky and said,  
" I guess the God's did hear my wish."  
  
The End 


End file.
